Paralleled Rebellion
by SPARTAN-251
Summary: AU Talk about hectic, being flung into a wormhole only to end up in another galaxy, where another Rebellion is occuring. Lets just hope that our Jedi hero can get back to the Rebel Alliance in one piece without falling to the Dark Side. SWGS xover Haitus
1. Prologue

(inspired by The Seed Jedi) I dont own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

_"Blah"_- Comm Chatter

* * *

Prolong

_

* * *

_

_Imperial Data Accessed please in put name_…..

…._Searching_….

….

…

…_Match Found (1), see profile? _

……

…..

….

…

.._Profile Retrieved._

_Name: Oabobiti "Phoenix" Lightstar_

_Race: Human _

_Age: 22_

_Gender: Male_

_Eye Color: Unknown Possibly Cerulian_

_Height: 6'00"_

_Weight: 180 lbs._

_Description: Black overcoat, and black cargo pants with black short sleeve shirt. Also _

_wears reinforced black gloves and black combat boots. Face is unknown for _

_he always wears a Rebel Fighter Helmet with face mask and visor down. _

_Has a tendency to speak Mandalorian and/or Mon Calamarian when_

_excited or pissed._

**_(A/N: for a better picture head to _****_swg(dot)allakhazam(dot)com/db/getitem(dot)html?swgitem(Equal sign)5460_****_ for what it looks like No www, the pic should be at the bottem of the page)_**

_Wanted:_ _Known Force user, Former member of the Death Watch, a group of ExMandalorians , and known member of the Rebel Alliance Navy. His known kills are 300 TIEs._

_Current Status:_ _Captured_

_Would you like to know the current location?_...

…..

….

…

_Current Location: Temporarily being held aboard the Super Star Destroyer **Executor** enroute to the Maw System._

* * *

_'This sucks.'_ Oabobiti thought sulking over the restraints that were on him in his holding cell. The Force restraint band around his neck was annoying, and the wrist binders that were on his hands were understandable, but five Level 2 Dark Troopers guarding the outside was a bit much, in his mind. He knew his reputation as a Rebel Ace was notorious, but it was still over kill. It was like the Empire wanted him alive. 

But the real question was why. Why would the Empire be interested in him? They would be wasting their breaths trying to turn him to the Dark Side, if they figured out he can use the Force. They could interrogate him with drugs and all that other 'good stuff', but his abilities would protect him to a certain extent. So what did they have plan for him?

Oabobiti's thoughts were cut short by his cell doors opening revealing five storm commandos. Two of them walked into into his cell. Both had their E-11 rifles leveled at him.

"Up, Jedi," the commando on the left ordered gesturing with his rifle.

Oabobiti closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, _'looks like they figured it out,'_ he thought despondently as he did what he was told.

Both Commandos sighed in relief and lowered their blasters. "Come," the commando on the left ordered, "Lord Vader wishes to speak to you."

"Figures," Oabobiti said in a harden voice as he followed the commandos out.

* * *

20 minutes later 

"Please tell me who's bright idea was to put the detention block on the other side of the ship." Oabobiti grumbled in annoyance as he and his five escorts walked to Darth Vader's Meditation chambers.

"Good question," one of the storm commandos whispered under his breath before getting elbowed in the stomach by another trooper.

"What? He has a point," the commando said defending him. "I mean, who would put the detention block at the bow of the ship?"

"Quiet, we're here," the lead commando stated while looking at the blast doors leading to Darth Vader's private room.

"Think he made the doors big enough?" Oabobiti said sarcastically as the doors opened.

Oabobiti and his escorts walked into the room. He immediately sensed a whale of emotions within the room. He could sense them even with the force nullifier around his neck. He felt hatred, anger, sadness, pain, and a very small amount of regret. The storm commandos kneeled and bowed deeply when Vader's mediation chamber opened. Oabobiti, however, still stood proud.

"Lord Vader, the prisoner you requested," the lead trooped said submissively.

"Thank you Sergeant," Vader replied quietly while looking at the lead trooper. He then toward Oabobiti and said, "It has been a while since our last encounter Lightstar."

"Not long enough Sith," Oabobiti spat back coldly.

Vader was taken by surprise by the reply, but only for a second. He had not expected such a cold response from the Jedi. "I have summoned you here to offer you a proposition."

"I told you once, so I will tell you again – I'm not joining the Empire or the dark side," Oabobiti stated. "I would rather be thrown into a black hole than join the government responsible for killing my both my parents and foster parents."

"As you wish," came the response from the Sith Lord.

"Huh?" Oabobiti was now the one surprised by the response.

"Sergeant, take the prisoner and his belongings to one of the escape pods. Wait for the Captain's orders to launch him into the black abyss."

"Yes Lord Vader," replied the trooper. He and the other troopers stood up in unison and escorted Oabobiti out of chambers.

Vader then pressed a few buttons on his chair and activated the holo-comm connected to the bridge. The form of Captain Ozzel formed in front of him.

"What is your bidding my Lord?" the Captain asked.

"I want you to bring the ship close to one of the black holes in the Maw System. Then give the order to HC-476 to launch an escape pod," Vader ordered.

"But my Lord, the pod would surely be caught in the gravitational vortex of the hole," Ozzel questioned cautiously.

"Are you questioning my orders," Vader hissed threatenly.

"N-n-no my Lord," Ozzel stammered, "never."

"Good, I would hate to have to jettison you with that escape pod," Vader replied.

_

* * *

__2 Hours Later_

The Executor was near one of the black holes of the Maw System. The order to launch the pod was given and followed. Oabobiti was sitting in the pod believing he would not survive as the pod entered into the hole.

"That's weird Captain," stated an officer manning the long-range sensors on board the ship.

Captain Ozzel turned his attention from watching the pod enter the hole towards the officer. "What is it Ensign?"

"I'm picking up a strange reading from the hole sir," he replied trying to understand what his instruments were indicating.

Ozzel walked towards the Ensign's station and questioned, "What type of reading?"

"I'm not quite sure sir. I have never seen readings like these," he said. Then he quietly asked, "Should we inform Lord Vader?"

Ozzel thought silently for a moment and then replied equally as quiet, "No. We need to join the rest of the fleet." He then turned to the navigator and ordered, "Set heading for Yavin."

"Yes,sir"

* * *

Well this is my second story so please tell me how it is. Ill try to bring up the first chapter ASAP. 

But until then, This is SPARTAN-251 sighning off...(_click_)


	2. Crash Landing and New Toys

(inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter One: Crash landing and New Toys

* * *

"Come on, come on…," Oabobiti said swiftly trying to get the force restraint collar off around his neck. If he could get the damn thing off then he could then he could use the Force to unlock the wrist restraints. 

So far he spent twenty minutes trying to get the collar off with no such luck of it budging.

_'This really sucks,'_ Oabobiti thought banging his head against the wall of the pod.

_Clink_

Both the collar and the wrist binders popped off. Oabobiti looked at his wrists and then felt around his neck feeling no collar. He then looked at the binders and collar angrily. "I hate you," he said. _(A/N: ooo the irony)_

He quickly got up, and at a quick pace, made his way to the plastasteel cylinder container that was holding his belongings. He opened it up and began searching the inside. He quickly found both his two DE-10 pistols and shoulder holsters. He quickly took off his coat and placed both the holsters and pistols in their 'homes'. The next thing he found was his utility belt with several batteries for his modified pistols, and his lightsaber attached to the belt. He quickly put the belt around his waist and put his coat back on. The last thing he found were his two holocrons; one was a red pyramid and the other was a blue cube.

Oabobiti sighed with relief,_ 'good they didn't find them. If they did then the Rebellion would be in much deeper trouble,'_ he thought while putting them in his coats inner pockets.

"Now," he said talking to himself again' "to change the pods course befor-."

Oabobiti was cut off when his escape pod accelerated fast enough to send him flying to the back of the pod. He hit the back of the pod with enough force to knock him out on contact.

* * *

_Time: C.E. 71 1/25_

_Location: On board ZAFT Destroyer Vesalius near Heliopolis_

"Captain!" said the officer manning the long range sensors.

"What is it?" asked Fredrik Ades, Captain of the _Vesalius_.

"An Unknown object has appeared in sector B17 and is on a collision course with Heliopolis," the officer informed.

"Can you verify what it is?" Le Creuset asked

"Scanning…. Its hollow, sir," the sensor officer asked

"Get me a visual," the captain ordered looking at the planning table. _(A/N: im not sure what its called)_

A picture of Oabobiti's escape pod popped up on the screen on the table_. (A/N: you can Google the search for a picture)_ Fredrik's eyes widen when he saw the picture. _'That's a ship,'_ "Can you identify it?"

"No sir, the design doesn't match any ZAFT or known Earth Federation ships."

_'If it's a new Earth forces ship we better take it out,'_ Le Creuset thought, "Inform Athrun Zala and his team of the object and Prepare to inter-"

"Sir, the object is about to collide with the colony."

* * *

Oabobiti's escape pod collided with the space colony. Due to the harder material that the pod was made of, it went right through the colony and stopped near one of the mobile suit carriers transporting the G-weapons. 

Athrun Zala saw the pod hit the ground from his cover position behind some crates. "What the hell was that thing?" he asked himself.

_"Athrun Zala can you read me?"_

Athrun popped up from his cover and fired two, three round bursts, killing the two Earth Alliance techs that had pended him down a few moments ago.

"Yes sir, I read you," Athrun said over the comm.

_"Did you see an object landing inside the colony?"_

"Yes sir, it landed near one of the Earth Forces prototype mobile suits."

_"Roger that, you have a new secondary objective, 'Find out what the object is and bring back anything that you may find inside."_

"Roger, over and out."

* * *

"**_Kid, wake up,"_** said a voice inside Oabobiti's head. 

"Five more minutes, Jolee," Oabobiti grumbled.

"**_If you wait 'five more minutes' you're going to be dead, now WAKE UP!"_** yelled a different voice with a much colder tone.

Oabobiti shot up rubbing his head, "**_Haar'chak!_** Tulak, you don't have to yell, I'm up!" Oabobiti said as he steadily stood up when he noticed that the pod had gotten slightly bigger. _(Translation for Haar'chak: **Damn it!**)_ He blinked and pulled out both holocrons. Two figures formed above the holocrons. Above the blue Holocron was a bald man with dark skin. Facially he had a white goatee and he also looked very old, He was Jolee Bindo. The figure from the red holocron wore a black cloak with the hood up and over his face so you couldn't tell what he looked like. He was Tulak Hord, the greatest swordsman the Sith has ever known.

"Do I look shorter to you guys?" Oabobiti asked.

"**_What are you talking about? You are always taller than us,"_** Jolee said sarcastically.

"**_Hmmm… you do look a little shorter maybe going through that so called 'Black Hole' changed your physical age,"_** Tulak theorized.

"Why would the hole do that?" Oabobiti asked.

_**"We know very little about Black holes, or in this case Worm holes. Judging by the way you sound and height , you would have to be around sixteen or seventeen years of age,"**_ Tulak deducted crossing his arms.

"Well, at least I'm not five or six again," Oabobiti said optimistically. "But why would the worm hole bring me here?"

"**_The Force has brought you here for a reason sonny, but for now I sense a battle going on outside,"_** Jolee answered.

"Don't call me 'sonny'," Oabobiti said flatly.

"**_I also sense the battle,"_** Tulak said ignoring Oabobiti's comment. **_"I also so sense large amount of emotions; I sense hatred, pain, sorrow, and a lot of confusion."_**

"**_Be careful out there Biti, theres no telling whats happening out there,"_** Jolee warned.

"Right," Oabobiti said seeing the two forms of his masters dissipate. He then put the holocrons back in his inner pockets. After that he walked to the exit hatch and pressed the button to open the hatch. It didn't even budge.

'_Great the power must have been cut out when I crashed. O well I'll just have to improvise,'_ he thought as he took out his lightsaber. He activated his saber releasing a cyan blade of pure energy to come out. He then plunged his saber in the stuck hatch and made a hole large enough for him to kick the hatch open. He deactivated his saber, placed it back on his belt, and walked out of the pod.

When Oabobiti walked out he could tell there was a battle. Smoke was coming up from certain areas as well as the smell of blood. He then looked around to get a better view of the situation. The thing he crashed on was pretty impressive. It reminded him of Centerpoint Station, only on a smaller scale. It had to be over 20 km long and several buildings were on the ceiling as well. Ahead of him were what looked like a transport of some kind, as well as several metal crates. Oabobiti sensed the presents of two beings to his left, so he turned to look. They wore some kind of green flight suits with black on its shoulders and neck. Their helmets looked like they were made for Bothans. _(A/N: that's what I think when I see s ZAFT space helmet.)_ Both of the beings had rifles in their hands and were pointing them at Oabobiti.

'_Uh-oh'_

Both of the beings started to fire at Oabobiti causing the ground in front of him to spark. Oabobiti ran for the metal crates for cover. Once he got there he pulled out one of his modified DE-10 pistols from its holster. _'Projectiles?'_ he thought, _'and here I thought using blasters was barbaric.'_

Oabobiti rose up from his cover and fired off a bolt at one of the attackers. The blue beam streaked across and impacted on the attacker's chest, dead. Oabobiti could sense fear in the other attacker so he used it as a distraction to fire off another bolt. The other attacker heard the other shot and tried to move but it was too late. The blue bolt of energy went right through the attackers visor and impacted on his skull, killing him instantly.

Once the other attacker was on the ground, Oabobiti twirled his pistol western style. "Guess they never seen a blaster before," he said aloud putting the pistol back in its holster.

_'Now I better find a place to lay low and find out where I am,'_ he thought looking at the large transport. He looked up at the height of the transport and jumped with the Force amplifying his distance in height. When he reached the top he found out that there was no top to the transport.

Oabobiti gave a loud whistle when he saw inside the transport. It looked like a giant droid however looked like it was made for war. It had two polls sticking out its back and on its head had a v-shaped ornament. On the machine's right was a large gun that had what looked like a grenade launcher, it was grey as well.

'_That looks awesome but it needs color. Still it's a place to lay low.'_

Oabobiti then Force jumped to the middle of the machine but his foot hit some kind of button causing the chest to open up. Oabobiti's curiosity got the best of him when it opened, so he looked inside to see the inner workings of the machine. He was surprised at what he found.

"Wait, this is a cockpit." Oabobiti said before going into thought. '_Well I'm sure they would mind if I take it,'_ he thought grinning like an idiot. Oabobiti then jumped in to the cockpit, landing in the seat. Once he landed in the seat, the doors closed and in front of him were three screens.

"Now, how do you start this thing?" he said looking at the main console.

One button caught his eyes because of the writing above it. _'What the?'_ He leaned forward to get a closer look at the writing. "Pre-historic Mando'a?" He questioned. _(A/N: the name of the Mandalorian language.)_

"**_So the rumors were true…"_** Tulak said.

"What rumors?" Oabobiti questioned.

"**_Well during the Great Hyperspace War a large group of Mandalorians, around two million, disappeared with out a trace,"_** Tulak Hord explained.

"So you think that these people are that missing race?" Oabobiti asked.

"**_Yes I do, but for now just press the button,"_** Tulak told.

Oabobiti hesitated, for all he knew it could be the self-destruct button or worse. "Aahh **_Rangir!_**" _(Translation: **To Hell with It!**_) He said pushing the button.

Every screen started to light up and soon they were bustling with information. One screen on his lower left hand side caught his eye.

'_I'll have to pay my respects to Ruusaan for making me learn this dumb language,'_ he thought, _' now lets see what it says.'_ He looked carefully at the words translating them in his head. Soon he said what was on the screen aloud.

"GAT-X102 Duel, must be a prototype or something," he said. "Now how do I move you, Duel?"

"**_Try using the Force,"_** Jolee suggested.

"Duh," Oabobiti said slapping his forehead. Oabobiti put his hands back on the controls, breathed in and exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

The Force slowly flowed through the Duel telling Oabobiti what each controls did. Oabobiti smirked.

* * *

_Outside the Gundam_

The Duel's eyes glowed green, and it sat up. Its right arm reached over to and grabbed the beam rifle from the side of the transport, ripping it out from the clamps holding it. Then the Duel's left arm reached out and grabbed the anti-beam shield, also ripping it out of the clamps that were holding it.

* * *

_Inside The Cockpit_

Oabobiti looked at the screens which showed the outside world. So far he was having difficulty with the system.

"Ok let's see what the problem is," he said pulling out the keyboard typing slowly to make sure he was typing the right words. When he brought up the O.S. he was pissed.

"**_FIERFEK_**, you have got to be kidding me. Even a Sullustan would have problems with this!" he yelled in frustration._ (Translation: **Fu#$**)_ "It's like the ones who made the O.S. chopped it up into little pieces and pasted it in a colorful collage, but they really sucked at it."

Oabobiti exhaled trying to calm himself down. _'Well better get started with fixing this mess,'_ he thought cracking his knuckles.

Oabobiti started typing while he said, "Take the Calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG. Then connect the control module directly to the molecular Ion pump. Reconstruct the neural linkage network, then renew meta-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, convey functions. Adjust the coriolis deviation. Then connect to motion routines." He stopped talking for a few seconds before he continued typing, _'I have got to stop talking to myself.'_

An alarmed beeped and a picture pooped up on the lower right hand side of the forward screen. Oabobiti looked up to see another Mandalorinan like the ones that attacked him earlier. This one's uniform however was red and instead of a black color on the shoulders there was a sort of grayish color. And this time Oabobiti could see its face. From what he could tell it was a male. He had pale white skin with white hair and blue eyes. His face looked shocked and disbelief.

Oabobiti's eyes narrowed, _'Better whack him, **ret'lini**. Now let's see what weapons you got Duel.'_ _(Translation: **Just in case**)_ Oabobiti brought up the weapons menu. "Lets see 75mm automatic multi barrel CIWS 'Igelstellungs', what ever that is; 57mm high-energy beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher attachment. That could come in handy and also two beam sabers?" he said curious about the last weapon.

_'Must be a bigger version of my lightsaber or something,'_ he concluded. Oabobiti chose the 'Igelstellungs' and moved the head so that it was looking directly at the solider that was by the machine's right foot.

* * *

Yzak saw the head of the mobile suit moved to look directly at him. He then saw the sides of the head light up with the sound of gunfire coming from the head. Yzak cursed and jumped back to where he came in the transport just in time to avoid the 75mm rounds. 

'_Damn it, I was too late,'_ Yzak thought sorely. _'Better find Athrun and get a ride back to the Vesalius.'_ Yzak then jumped down off the transport and ran to find Athrun.

* * *

Athrun so far had a rough day. First Rusty was KIA, then he thought he saw Kira again. He also lost one of the prototype mobile suits to an Earth officer. 

Athrun saw the mobile suit that Yzak was suppose to take rise up standing on its own two feet, with a shield in its left hand and a rifle in the other. Athrun smiled at this, _'At least Yzak completed his mission.'_

"Athrun!" some one yelled behind him.

Athrun turned around to see Yzak running at him at top speed. Athrun's thoughts were filled with dread.

"Yzak? Aren't you suppose to be in that mobile suit?" Athrun asked in disbelief.

Yzak stopped right in front of Athrun, "It was already up and running when I got there, and then it started to shoot at me," Yzak explained.

"Damn that's two we lost." Athrun said angrily.

Wait, two? What happened to Rusty?"

"He was KIA."

"Damn naturals."

"Come on, lets not lose a third mobile suit," Athrun said running to the last transport with Yzak on his heels.

* * *

that was pritty long in my mind, i had originaly thought about giving the Blitz to Oabobiti but i like the Duel better. Plz R&R 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_click_)


	3. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

(inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Two: Out Of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

* * *

"That should do it for now anyways," Oabobiti said as he finished typing. _'At least until I can get some place same to do some finer adjustment.'_ He then placed the keyboard away and strapped himself in the seat. 

"Alright Duel lets get you standing up,' Oabobiti thought.

The Duel stood up tall and proud giving Oabobiti a better view of the area. Oabobiti smiled. It was now much easier to operate and easier operation means better performance, usually.

'_Good everything seems ok; now let's move you out of this transport.'_

The Duel carefully moved one leg out of the transport and set it down on the ground followed by the other foot. _'Now to pickup the escape pod and be on my way.'_ The mobile suit moved toward the pod. Oabobiti then moved the Duel's right arm to its hip equipping the beam saber to it. He then equipped the shield to its left arm. The Duel then knelt down next the escape pod then picked it up and placed it underneath the Duel's left arm like a football. It then stood back up and began to walk toward the city.

Oabobiti was humming a tune when his Comm. came on.

* * *

_Static "Athrun!" _a voice over the comm. said. 

_Static "Rusty failed!" _another voice said.

_Static "What?"_

_Static "Yzak also failed, but hes ok. We think that both mobile suits have been boarded by Earth Forces officers."_

_Static "Ok I'll capture this machine, but what about the other one?"_

_Static "I just got word from the Vesalius that they are sending in three more GINNs to find it and help you capture the mobile suit in front of you."_

_Static "Roger, you get your machine out of here."

* * *

_

Oabobiti sighed in relief, _'It's a good thing that these people speak Galactic Basic other wise I would have been in trouble.'_ This relief was soon replaced with guilt for getting someone else in trouble.

'_Well as my step-dad would say, " If your going to make a mess you better clean up after your self."'_ Oabobiti thought activating the Duel's Phase-Shift armor.

"Now if I was a Mandalorian where would I be?" He questioned himself.

_BBBOOOOMMMMMM!_

Oabobiti turned the Duel to where the explosion was heard to see a large column of smoke coming from a group of buildings a few minutes away from the Duel's current position. From a distance Oabobiti saw a Machine that looked like the Duel but its color was different. He couldn't make out anything else besides the color. An enlarged picture of the machine popped up on the forward screen as well as the identification of the machine.

"GAT-X105 Strike must be a later version of the Duel." Oabobiti surmised. _'Lets see if he's the other "Mobile Suit".'

* * *

_

_With Kira and Murrue in the Strike_

Kira sighed with relief, he had just defeated his first GINN and his friends were safe, for now. Inside the Strike's cockpit the Earth Alliance officer blacked out when the GINN exploded so she needed medical attention, or she would die of blood loss. Kira started to move the Strike over to where his friends had taken cover during his fight with the GINN. But about half-way there an alarm went off with pictures of three GINNs coming in, directly at him.

Kira silently cursed. The Strike was in no position to keep fighting; it had no CQ weapons and little ammo for the Igelstellungs. He would have to fight with the suits hands or take of the GINNs' weapons for his use.

Kira was brought out of his thoughts when his comm. came on.

_Static "Strike DUCK!"_

Kira wasted no time and made the Strike go into a kneeling position. A green beam went right above the Strike's head and nailed one of the GINNs that landed in the head. Kira turn the Strike to see another mobile suit behind him that looked like the Strike but it had no red. It had a large shield on its left arm as well as some kind of pod underneath it. The mobile suit also had some kind of rifle in its right hand, pointing at the GINNs. The rifle's barrel was smoking from the resent discharge, meaning it was this mobile suit was the one that fired. A small screen on Kira's main screen popped up, with a enlarged picture of the mobile suit's face as well as the info on the machine.

"The X102 Duel?" Kira questioned him self, "You mean there is more?"

_Static "This is Rebel Alliance Captain Oabobiti Lightstar, pilot of the GAT-X102 Duel, to the pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike."_ Oabobiti said linking a picture to the Strike. _"Need any help?"_

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

_Static "I believe introductions should be done when we are not fighting." _Oabobiti said, _"But you still haven't answered my question yet."_

"Yeah we need help I have no offensive weapons to fight these GINNs." Kira felt a bit light headed after he told Oabobiti that he needed help, and then he felt dizzy. After that he felt like he had another presents in his mind, probing it in certain areas. Kira tried to block it out but it was to powerful so it continued go through his mind. But as quickly as it came it vanished.

_Static "My apologies, I had to find out if you were lying or not, so where are these 'GINNs'?"_

Kira looked at Oabobiti like he was nuts or something, "Uh… they are the mobile suits behind me."

_Static "Ooooo, so those are GINNs, well those things sure can't win a beauty contest,"_ Oabobiti said equipping the beam rifle back on the Duel's hip and placed both the escape pod and the Duel's anti-beam shield on the ground. _"Can you watch these things for me? You can use the shield for more protection,"_ he finished standing the Duel back up and walking past the Strike.

_Static "I can handle these guys myself,"_ he said making the duel grab one of the hilts of the beam sabers that were on its back. He then pulled the beam saber out activating it, pointing it down and away from the Duel. _**"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." **(Translation: **Today is a good day for someone else to die.**)_

Kira heard Oabobiti speak in Mando'a put thought very little about it. He quickly moved the Strike to Oabobiti's escape pod and shield. Kira was surprised when he got a closer look at Oabobiti's pod but he shrugged it off when he picked up the Duel's shield.

* * *

The Duel was walking at a steady pace toward the three GINNs. The GINN without its head raised its MMI-M8A3 Assault Machine Gun at the Duel and fired three shots at the Duel. But the Duel simply blocked them with its activated beam saber, vaporizing all three shoots. 

Soon after that the Duel began to run strait at the GINNs. They began to panic and started to fire their rifles wildly at the Duel. But the shots were ether vaporized by the beam saber, or dodged. At the last second the Duel front flipped over the headless GINN, and landed behind it in a crouch. In one swift movement the Duel cut the headless GINNs legs off. It then raised its beam saber and stabbed the GINN in the chest, when it hit the ground. The Duel then took out its beam saber out of the downed GINN and tossed it at the second GINN. The thrown beam saber nailed the GINN in the midsection of the torso, where the pilot was. The Duel ran to the disabled GINN, grabbed the hilt of its beam saber and pulled it out. Once it was out, the Duel kicked the GINN with a powerful round house kick to the chest, making the GINN hit the ground hard. The last GINN put away its rifle and pulled out its GINN sword. It then went flying toward the Duel's back, with full intent on cutting it in-half. The GINN let loose it's sword in a horizontal slash. But the Duel blocked the attack by raising the beam saber in the swords path, cutting the sword into two pieces. And in one swift movement, the Duel turned out of the GINN's flight path. But during this movement, the Duel let loose its own down-ward vertical slash, cutting the poor GINN strait down the middle. When the two pieces of the GINN hit the ground, all three machines erupted into three great balls of fire.

* * *

Kira felt his jaw drop; Oabobiti had just taken out three GINNs without getting hit once. Kira saw the Duel coming out of the smoke, walking toward the Strike with its eyes glowing an eerie green color and its beam saber pointing downward away from the Duel. 

_Static "Well that was fun,"_Oabobiti said excited. The Duels beam saber deactivated and was put back on the Duel's back. _"We better find a place to lay low and find out what the hell is going on,"_ he finished sopping in front of the Strike, taking his shield back.

Kira quickly regained his composure when the Duel took its shield back. "Yeah I think I know a place where we can go," Kira replied.

Oabobiti nodded.

_Static "Alright,"_Oabobiti moving the Duel to the escape pod it had in its arms earlier and picking it up. _"Lead the way I don't know this station very well."

* * *

_

Kira had lead Oabobiti to what looked like a construction site, but the ones making the building never got to put the support beams in place. Both mobile suits were in a kneeling position side by side, with Oabobiti's pod next to the Duel. They had gotten there about ten minutes ago. During that ten minutes Kuzzey and Tolle managed to get the Earth Officer out of the Strike and placed her over on a bench with her right arm patched up to a certain extent.

Right now Kira, Sai, Kuzzy, Miriallia, and Tolle were waiting for Oabobiti to come out of the Duel.

"So Kira," Tolle aid trying to break the silence, "what did the pilot of the other 'Gundam', as you called it, look like?"

Kira thought for a moment before answering, "Uh… he had some kind of flight helmet on his head, so I couldn't see what his face looked like. He also had a big black over coat and a black t-shirt as well. From what I could tell he had to be about 170cm tall, but other than that I didn't see anything else."

"He sounds mysterious," Miriallia said playfully.

The doors to the Duel's cockpit opened up, reveling the guy that Kira was talking about. Much to everyone's horror he had jumped off the Duel and landed standing up like the fall was nothing. When Oabobiti was walking toward them they could see some kind of high-dignity in his strides. They could also feel it in the air around him. Kuzzey, Tolle, and Sai started to feel dizzy; after the dizziness wore off they felt like someone was in their minds but it vanished before they could try to block it out_. (A/N: Jedi have been known to read the minds and/or thoughts of others.)_

"Hi there," Oabobiti said breaking the teenagers out of their trances.

"Hello I'm Kira, Kira Yamato," He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you in person Kira," Oabobiti said shaking Kira's hand.

"I'm Tolle Koenig," Tolle began, "and these three are Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, and Kuzzey Buskirk." He said pointing at his other friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Oabobiti said letting go of Kira's hand. "I am Oabobiti Lightstar, Captain in the Rebel Alliance Navy."

* * *

well not as long as my second post, but that had alot of information in it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this. Ill also try to keep it as close as possible to the anime as possible. 

But until then, this is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_click_)


	4. New Allies

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Three: New Allies

* * *

"'Oabobiti'?" Sai asked, "Never heard of a name like that before." 

"It's Mon Calamarian," Oabobiti answered. _(A/N: Its not really, but it will make sense later in the story)_

"Mon Calamarian?" all five teenagers asked in unison.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you guys never seen another sentient race other than yourselves, Mandalorians," Oabobiti surmised.

"But we are humans," Kussey said.

"True," Oabobiti started nodding his head. "But in my galaxy, you guys would be considered Mandalorians, or the lost part anyways," he shrugged at the last part.

"Wait," Kira said a bit surprised that Oabobiti could be an extra-terrestrial, "Your 'galaxy'?"

"Yes," Oabobiti nodded.

"How did you get here?" Miriallia asked curiously on how Oabobiti got here.

"Well," Oabobiti started crossing his arms in though. "The last thing I remember is being on a ship called the _Executor_, and being launched into a worm hole in that thing." He said pointing at his escape pod.

"Why were you launched in to a worm hole?" Kuzzey asked.

"Because I wouldn't join the government that's currently in power," Oabobiti explained.

"Why is that?" Kira questioned.

"Would you join the government that's killed billions of people, as well as both your parents, and foster family, ias well as causing so much pain and suffering in the galaxy?" Oabobiti questioned the purpled eyed teenager.

"He has a point Kira," Kuzzey said.

"Well how do we know that you're not a ZAFT soldier?" Sai asked cautiously.

Oabobiti tilted his head to the side, "You mean those trigger happy, green suited idiots?" he asked. "Those guys tried to wax me before I found the Duel."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Sai said still cautious.

"Sai, look," Tolle started to defend Oabobiti, "If he was a ZAFT soldier he would have killed us and taken mobile suit Kira was piloting by now. Plus he also destroyed three GINNs, so he couldn't be a ZAFT soldier or pilot."

"That's true," Sai said defeated.

"Well with that settled, what should we do now?" Oabobiti asked the other teens.

"We need to make sure that the Earth Officer is ok. She took a bullet in the right arm," Kira explained.

"There should be a med pack in the escape pod. It's standard no matter what the reasons are," Oabobiti said.

Kira nodded in acknowledgement, "Can you get it while we make sure her wound isn't infected?"

"Sure thing," Oabobiti agreed making his way to his pod.

* * *

_Outside The Space Colony_

"Ugh… can't we do something about this difference in battle strength!" said the pilot known as Mu La Flaga as he detached the wired guided gunbarrels and fired at the GINN, destroying its gun.

Once the GINN's gun was destroyed, it pulled out a GINN sword and started to fly to Mu's Moebius Zero, but Mu let loose a fury of bullets from his linear gun and gunbarrels, blowing the GINN's right arm off. Once its arm was blow off it made a hasty retreat back to the _Vesalius.

* * *

_

_On Board the Vesalius_

"Olor's suit's been heavily damaged. He's making an emergency return," said one of the officers on the _Vesalius_'s bridge.

"Firefighting unit to B-Deck," Said another officer.

"Olor's been hit?" Fredrik said wondering if Olor is loosing his touch. "In a simple battle like this?"

"From the looks of it, there appears to be a rather annoying fly buzzing around." Le Creuset said making out the situation.

"Laser beacon from both Miguel Alman and the three GINNs received. It's an emergency!" some one said over the comm. "Wait, the three GINNs we sent to find the missing prototype have been destroyed!"

"If both machines are working well enough to take out Miguel's and three other units…" Le Creuset said getting out of his chair heading for the hanger. "All the more reason why we can't ignore the last two."

* * *

_Back Outside The Space Colony_

Three flares were fired in space telling the last remaining GINNs to retreat back to their respective ships.

"They're retreating?" Mu questioned himself, "But there's still something out there…" Mu finished before moving his Moebius Zero back toward _Heliopolis_.

Rau Le Creuset was flying toward _Heliopolis_ in his customized White CGUE, when he sensed Mu's and someone elses presence. "Tell me, do you sense me, the way I sense you two?" Rau said to himself, "Some unlucky karma, don't you think, Mu La Flaga?"

* * *

_Inside the Colony_

Murrue Ramius was regaining consciousness from the explosion. She felt a sharp spike of pain in her right arm but it quickly faded away. In truth she felt better after the pain, far better than she has her entire life. Her further thoughts were cut off when she heard a voice that had to come from a young lady.

"Wow… Oabobiti was right this bacta stuff is amazing," the voice said amazed.

Ramius slowly opened her eye to see a girl with light brown hair and light blue green eyes and wearing an orange dress. She had some kind of injector in her hands with some light blue liquid in it.

Miriallia saw her Ramius's eyes open and looking at her curiously. She put on a warm smile, "I see your awake now," she said looking up to where Kira was. "Hey Kira, she's up."

Ramius turned her head to the left but got instantly dizzy. She instinctively placed her right hand on her forehead; surprisingly she felt no pain even though she was wounded there. But not wanting to take any chances with her arm she placed it back to her side.

Kira saw her moving around and knelt to her side, "You better stay still just in case," he said a bit worried.

"I also want to apologize," he said looking a bit guilty. "I got carried away in there."

Miriallia returned with a bottled water and sat back down near Ramius, holding out the bottled water to her. "Care for some water?" she asked.

Ramius looked at Miriallia, "Thank you," she said. Kira then helped Ramius up to a sitting position. She took the bottle that Miriallia offered her and took several gulps.

"These so called 'Gundams' are awesome!" Tolle said excitedly from inside the cockpit of the Strike.

"Hey Kuzzey, can you hand me the Macrofuser?" Oabobiti asked from inside the cockpit of the Duel.

"Its this thing right?" Kuzzey asked handing him the macrofuser.

"Yup, **_Gar serim_**." _(Translation: **That's it** or **Yes, your right**)_

Ramius stop drinking and turned to her left again to see both the Strike and the Duel kneeling side by side. She was happy to see the Duel wasn't taken after all. But what worried her was that four teenage boys were either near or inside the gundams. She could see sparks coming from inside the Duel's cockpit from Oabobiti making modifications with Kuzzey outside handing him the tools that he found inside the escape pod, as well as some other stuff. In the strike she could see Tolle sitting inside the cockpit, with Sai out in front of the Strike, asking him not to mess with it.

"Guys, stop playing around with them," Sai pleaded.

Tolle got out of the Strike and looked at the sparks flying out of the Duel's cockpit. "What are you doing in there, Oabobiti?" he asked.

The sparks stopped flying, followed by Oabobiti's head popping out of the Duel. "I'm installing a Hyperwave transponder I salvaged from my pod," he answered going back into the Duel's cockpit.

"What does a Hyperwave Transponder do?" Kuzzey asked.

"It will allow me to send a signal through hyperspace to the ship I was stationed on, _Home One_, before I was captured," Oabobiti explained as he started to weld the panel cover back into place.

"What's 'Hyperspace'?" Sai asked curious.

"Well there's a lot of technical stuff so bear with me for a sec," Oabobiti started as he finished welding the panel. "Generally speaking, hyperspace is a separate and adjacent dimension. We have a device known as a 'Hyperdrive'; for when activated, it launches a starship into this other dimension, where it can cover vast distances in a much shorter time then it would take in 'real' space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace corresponding to its destination in real space, it re-emerges in real-space at that point. For you see, hyperspace itself is smaller than real space and therefore a starship's propulsion is greatly multiplied, thus allowing the said to travel faster than the speed of light." _(A/N: damn, my brain hurts)_

"Wow…," Tolle said amazed before asking, "so how does the Hyperdrive work?"

"**_Gedet'ye_**," Oabobiti said with his hand on his forehead shaking his head. "I don't even want to go into detail about that." _(Translation: **Please**) (A/N: I would say that as well)_

"Step away from those machines!" Ramius said as she fired two rounds. One hit the cockpit door of the Strike and the other also hit a cockpit door but it was the Duel's. Kuzzey, Oabobiti, and Tolle instinctively ducked when the rounds pinged off the Gundams.

"Oi! **_Hukaat'bic!_**" Oabobiti yelled being the first to regain his composure. _(Translation: **Watch it!**)_

Ramius still had her pistol leveled at the teens when she stood up and started to walk towards the mobile suits. Kira saw this and ran up to Ramius side, "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "Please stop."

"One of those guys saved us from three GINNs and the other two guys were the ones that carried you out while you were unconscious!" Kira said hoping to calm Ramius down. But after he finished he was looking down the barrel of her pistol.

"I'm grateful that you saved me." Ramius started to explain, "But those things are a top military secret!" During this brief explanation Sai, Oabobiti, Tolle, and Kuzzey had gotten down from the mobile suits and stopped near Ramius. "It's not something civilians should be allowed to touch thoughtlessly!"

"Give me a break!" Tolle said under his breath to the three guys next to him. "You had Kira piloting it only a moment ago, and you Oabobiti are an experienced pilot."

"I hear that," Oabobiti whispered in agreeing with Tolle.

Ramius switched targets to Tolle and Oabobiti. When Tolle saw the gun pointed at him he raised his hands in the air. "All of you over here," Ramius ordered gesturing with her gun. Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle followed as ordered but Oabobiti, however, stayed where he was.

"You too," she said narrowing her eyes at Oabobiti. He reluctantly did what he was told moving next to Kira.

"Your names, one at a time."

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"M-My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

Kira just stood there till not saying anything same as Oabobiti who was glaring at her under his helmet. Ramius gestured with her gun to continue.

"Kira Yamato."

"Oabobiti Lightstar."

"And my name is Murrue Ramius, an Earth Alliance officer." She said gun still leveled at the teenagers. "It is my unfortunate duty that I can not allow any of you to leave."

"What?" the teenagers said besides Oabobiti. He knew military protocols with top secret military information, so he wasn't as fazed like the others.

"Regardless of how it happened…" she started, "the fact is that you have seen a top military project. Until I can reach the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to stay with me at all times."

"Your kidding!" Kuzzey said surprised.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tolle asked her surprised and outraged. "That's the biggest joke of all!"

"You'll do as I say!" Ramius demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed were citizens of _Heliopolis_!" Sai said forgetting that Oabobiti isn't a citizen. "So were neutral."

'_Doesn't look like it to me,'_ Oabobiti thought sarcastically.

"We have nothing to do with the military!" Sai finished his short informative speech.

"He's right!" Kuzzey said supporting his friend.

"Yeah, I mean, what are the earth Forces doing in _Heliopolis_ in the first place?" Tolle asked a bit furious. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does," Oabobiti said calmly crossing his arms and causing all heads to be looking at him.

"What do you mean, Oabobiti?" Miriallia asked.

"From what I have seen, neutral governments or organizations don't usually help nations with projects, unless they get something out of it. In this case, with the mobile suits, the Earth Alliance would get some new toys, while the government that governs _Heliopolis_ would get some thing to defend their government." Oabobiti explained to the teenagers.

"Hmmm… that make some sense," Kuzzey said putting two and two together.

Any further conversations were cut off when Ramius fired off three rounds into the air gaining everyone's attention. Ramius then leveled her pistol back at the teens. "Quiet down!" Ramius ordered again, "none of you understand anything!"

This caused Oabobiti to smile, _'Looks like I was right about the mobile suit theory.'_

"You keep insisting your neutral and have nothing to do with me," Ramius continued. "But can you really distance yourselves from what's happening! You don't really believe that, do you? The Earth Forces' most valued secret was here and you people have seen them." She paused letting the information sink in, "That is the reality, so you just have to deal with it."

"A little harsh wouldn't you say?" Sai asked.

"War is always harsh Sai, no matter what shape or form," Oabobiti said putting is two bits in before raising his left arm reaching out to the gun. Everyone else raised an eyebrow at what he was doing and thought he was nuts. But that was extinguished when Ramius's gun flew out of her hand and into Oabobiti's. Ramius had a surprised expression on her face as well as everybody else. Oabobiti quickly flipped the gun so that he was wielding it and was now pointing at her. "But the simplest distraction can lead either to life or death in war."

"How did you…." Ramius asked raising her arms up and behind her head still in shock.

"Please put your arms down. I have nothing to gain by killing you," Oabobiti said as he lowered the gun. It began floating and spinning above his opened palm, allowing Ramius to breathe a sigh of relief. "I need transportation so I can get back to my superiors with the Duel. With it we'll be able to turn the tide of war in the Rebellion's favor, and make that damned Gamorrean of an Emperor, return to hole he crawled out of," he said. He outstretched his left arm again away from everyone else using the Force to move the gun a few feet away. At the end of his speech he quickly closed his left hand into a fist and what happened next really spooked everybody. The gun was destroyed when Oabobiti closed his hand; in truth the gun had no form but a round metal ball. _(A/N: Force Crush, gotta love it)_

"So," he said breaking everyone out of their trances. "I will follow your orders until I can get to a neutral government, or I have contacted my superior officer, Admiral Ackbar, for further orders," he finished releasing the Force around the 'former' gun, dropping it to the ground and placing his arm back at his side.

"I also have a duty, as a Jedi, to protect my friends when ever possible," he said walking to the Duel with his head raised high with pride.

It took about five minutes before someone broke the silence, "You know," Tolle started, "in a certain way he's kinda cool."

Everyone but Ramius nodded in agreement.

* * *

Well iliked typing thist chapter i hoped i atlest keept with the story, but anyways plz R&R. And dont worry im still continuing _Naruto: The Life Of A SPARTAN_. 

But until then, This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off ...(_Click_)


	5. The Archangel's Ressurrection

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Four: The Archangel's Resurrection

* * *

_On board the_ _**Archangel**-class Ship The Archangel._

"The only survivors are the few of us who were aboard the ship during the explosion." Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann started to explain the situation to Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. "But most of the survivors are factory workers."

"What is the current status? What happened to the ZAFT vessels?" Badgiruel asked trying figure out what's going on.

"I have no idea." Arnold started, "We have our hands full just confirming things around us."

Natarle went to the front of the bridge, turned on the back-up power generator and accessed the status of the ship. Everything on the bridge started to light up with life. The screen in front of Natarle showed the damage the ship had taken; surprisingly, only four non-essentials were lit up in red.

"This Archangel is quite the ship," she said a bit amazed. "It'll take a whole lot more to sink this ship."

"However, the harbor exit is blocked off with debris," Arnold informed the female officer. "We're completely trapped in here."

Natarle looked down casted when she heard there was no way out. She quickly activated the radio, but all she got was static. Her expression changed from depressed to surprise when she saw the screen. "The airwaves are still being jammed. But…" she started trying to understand what she was thinking. "Then this was all a diversion? Then that must mean that ZAFT's true target was Morgenroete!"

Arnold gasped in realization ZAFT wanted the prototype mobile suits. "Makes sense now, but what's happening down there?" she continued still worried, "Where are the G-weapons? This doesn't tell me anything!"

_Static "05…rike…X1…Du…here…forces…respond…"_

Nartarel heard this short message and her eyes went wide with hope, Arnold was hopeful too, but he couldn't help but hear something else was also there. "You hear that?" he asked.

"Yes, the Strike and Duel are trying to get in contact with us." Natarel said excitedly.

"Not that there is something else there," he said typing on the radio console trying to modify the signal. After a couple seconds he managed to amplify the message.

_Static "Th…Lights…Home One…ed me? Adm…Ackbar…respond." _

"What is that?" Natarel asked wondering who this Ackbar guy was.

"Don't know but it's on a frequency that shouldn't be possible," Arnold replied a bit shocked at the wavelength of the frequency.

"Why is that?"

"It's traveling faster than the speed of light."

* * *

_Back with the Strike and Duel_

"X105 Strike and X102 Duel here," Kira said into the Strike's comm. "Earth Forces, please respond! Come in Earth Forces, Please Respond!"

Kira only got static before he sighed and took off the head set. Kira soon made his way out of the Strike. Once he had his head out he looked over to the Duel where Oabobiti was trying to contact his Commanding Officer a Mon Calamarian named Admiral Ackbar from what Oabobiti said. "Any luck on your end Oabobiti?" he asked.

Oabobiti sighed and popped his head out as well, looking at Kira. "No such luck on my end. Theres too much interfe…"

_Static "This Is Admiral Ackbar to Oabobiti Lightstar, are you receiving this message?"_

When Oabobiti he heard Ackbar's voice he was ecstatic. He quickly went back inside the cockpit and sat back down placing the microphone near his mouth. "This is Oabobiti Lightstar to Admiral Ackbar, its good to hear your voice again, sir!"

A picture of the Mon Calamarian popped up on Oabobiti's right main screen. It was a bit fuzzy but you could still tell it was him. Kira heard Ackbar's voices and got curious enough to get out of the Strike. When he could look inside the Duel's cockpit, he would be the first Coordinator to see a _Live_ alien species. His jaw dropped when he saw Ackbar. He had the head of an octopus with big orange eyes at the side of his head. His skin color was a dark brown color with a dark pattern on his head, and he also wore a white uniform. Any further thoughts were cut off when Ackbar spoke.

_Static "Its good to hear from you as well Captain Lightstar, but why is your signal coming from another galaxy?"_ He asked curiously.

"Well I was captured by the Empire while I was on my way to Yavin IV to help with the defense of the base," Oabobiti started, with Admiral Ackbar nodding every once in awhile. "But while I was in transit to Yavin, I was brought out of hyperspace by this big Star Destroyer called _Executor_."

When Ackbar heard the name of the ship he was being held on his face turned grim and nodded, _"Yes I remember that ship, it was here when it attacked the base."_

"Did the evacuation go well?"

"_(Sigh) Unfortunately General Dodonna had to stay behind to self-destruct the base."_

"Damn, he was a good man."

"_Yes, he was, but please continue your explanation."_

It took a couple minutes of explaining what had happened over the last few hours, from being launched into the so called 'Black Hole', finding the Duel, and to where he is now. Ackbar was taking in every detail about the Gundams, as what Kira called them, to say the least he was very interested in them, and to what the Alliance could do with them.

_Static "Alright Captain Lightstar, I need you to hold out there until we set up base on Hoth. Once the base is up we'll send some ships to pick you and anyone else that wants to come with you. Until that time comes, keep that 'Gundam' intact. May the Force be with you."_ Ackbar said giving Oabobiti a salute.

Oabobiti returned crisp salute, "You too, sir." He said before the line to Home One went dead. It was then that Oabobiti noticed Kira staring at the screen that Oabobiti was using to talk to Admiral Ackbar, "You ok, Kira?"

Kira blinked turning his head to Oabobiti, "Y-yeah I'm fine."

Oabobiti could tell that he was lying really bad. "Kira you're lying, very bad at as a matter of fact," he started. "Im giving you one of two choices: 1 either you tell me what's bothering you, or 2 I probe your mind for the reason."

Kira's eyes widen in fear, "You can do that?"

"Yes, even though I think it's an invasion of privacy. I will do it if I have too," Oabobiti said seriously crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's just," Kira explained. "I'm still trying to figure out what you did to that gun"

"I crushed it."

"I know, but it's how you did it that's got me pegged."

"I used the Force."

"The Force?"_(A/N: who wouldn't say that when you just saw someone crush a gun)_

"Yes, the Force is what gives us Jedi our power. It's an energy field, so to speak, created by all living things. It surrounds us and it penetrates us in all directions. Essentially it binds the Universe together, like a cloth of fabric, basically."

Kira nodded, "And what are 'Jedi'?"

"Well, before the Old Republic turned into the Empire, the Jedis were the guardians of peace and justice. But now…" Oabobiti said grimly, "I think only a few of us are still around. We go from planet to planet, like leaves in the wind, trying to find any knowledge of The Force to help us in our training. Helping out whenever we can. I only know a few Jedi like myself."

"Can anyone be a Jedi?" Kira asked.

"No." Oabobiti shook his head, "Only a select few can become Jedi, which you can not Kira, sorry."

Kira was disappointed at this, he would have loved to be able to levitate objects, and do some other jedi stuff. "Its ok," he said with a disappointed smile. "So what kind of abilities can you do and what Jedi items do you have?"

"Well," he said going into thought. "I can do Comprehend Speech, Force Crush (I used that ability to destroy the gun), Force Choke, Force Storm, Force Push, Force Pull (used it to take the pistol out of Ramius's hand), Force Healing, Farseeing (to a certain extent), Farsight, Force Jump, Force Speed, and (my personal favorite) Force Mind Trick." _(A/N: come on who wouldn't want to have control over someones mind?)_

"That's a lot," Kira said counting the amount of techniques. "What do Force Choke and Force Storm do?"

"Force Storm is hard to explain but Force Choke I can. Basically Force Choke is when I focus the Force around someone's throat and basicly just squeeze," Oabobiti explained to the teenager.

"Sounds scary."

"It is, if your on the receiving end," Oabobiti said putting the microphone back in its spot. "Let's get out of this cockpit and report to Lt. Ramius."

Oabobiti and Kira stepped out of the cockpit and walked up to where Ramius and Miriallia were sitting. Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle had left to find the transports that were holding the Gundams about thirty minutes ago.

A few minutes later one transport was heading toward Ramius, Miriallia, Oabobiti, and Kira, but it stopped next to the Strike. Kuzzey, Tolle, and Sai stepped out of the transport. Sai ran to Ramius stopping in front of her.

"Here's the number five trailer you asked for," he started. "We couldn't find the number two trailer; we think it was destroyed when the ZAFT GINN fired on it."

Ramius sighed before he said, "Alright, thanks for saving this one at least, thank you."

"So what's next?" Sai asked.

"Get the Striker pack," Ramius said still depressed from hearing the number 2 trailer couldn't be salvaged. "Once that's done Kira, try contacting them one more time, ok?"

"Sure," Kira agreed walking back to the Strike.

Ramius then looked at Oabobiti with curiosity and nervousness in her eyes, "Were you able to contact your, 'Admiral Ackbar?"

Ramius and everybody else were a bit scared of Oabobiti after the short demonstration of the power of the Force, but he didn't mind, he was use to it. After all, Jedi were rare in his Galaxy as well. He nodded, "Yeah, but it will be sometime before they can come get me and the Duel. They were just attacked and they have to set up a new base on a planet called Hoth."

"Well at least some of us are having better luck," she said under her breath.

Oabobiti's eyes widen and his head began to turn back and forth, like he was looking for something. Everyone but Kira was looking at him, a bit worried, "You ok, Oabobiti?" Tolle asked his new friend.

"Something is coming…" Oabobiti said still trying to figure out what is coming.

"You sure?" Ramius asked

"How can you tell?" Miriallia asked as well.

"In order; yes and I can tell because of my senses. Right know I feel two beings fighting in that," He said pointing at the main support pillar in the middle of the colony. Oabobiti then placed his hand back down and looked toward the Strike. "KIRA!" he yelled.

Kira was almost in the Strike when he heard Oabobiti calling him, "Yeah?" he yelled back.

"You might want to hurry up with the 'Striker Pack'; we are going to have company pretty soon." Oabobiti yelled as he made his way to the Duel.

* * *

_On the Archangel's Bridge_

"Launch the ship?" Arnold asked looking at Natarle, who was sitting in the captain's chair, "But that's impossible with the number of people we have."

Natarle looked back at Arnold, "If you have time to argue, then spend it on finding a way to do it! Morgenroete could still be under attack, for all we know! Are you suggesting we remain confined here and ignore what's happening there?" She said angerly.

The doors to the bridge opened to reveal three more Earth Forces members. They quickly made their way onto the bridge. "I rounded them up for you," The lead crew member said.

"To your stations people!" Natarle ordered. "Just do what the computer instructs you to do!"

"Yes, ma'ma!" all three crew members said moving to their respective stations.

"The ZAFT vessels are still out there!" Arnold warned Natarle. "We're in no position to fight!"

"I'm aware of that," she argued with the pilot of the Archangel. "Just prepare to fire the assault cannons as we activate the ship!"

"You can do that, can't you, Chief Petty Officer?" she asked.

Arnold grunted in defeat as he got into the Archangel's pilot seat.

"Alright, begin launch sequence!" Natarle ordered, " Due to the urgent nature, we'll omit C-30 to L-21 from the process. Main power, online!"

"Output increase stable." Arnold informed. "450 seconds to required rating."

"That's too long! What's the status of the conduits to Heliopolis?" Natarle said impatiently.

"They're undamaged," said Petty Officer 2nd Class Jackie Tonomura.

"Set us up to draw power from them! Get the conduits online and relay power to the accumulator!"

"Confirming connection!" Jackie informed. "Flow stable, twenty seconds to required rating!"

"Life support systems normal," Petty Officer 2nd Class Dalida Lolaha Chandra II said.

"CIC online."

"Weapon systems online. CIS contact."

"Magnetic field chamber and pellet dispenser idling stable."

"Maintaining external shock damper at maximum output."

"Linking main power. Engine stable."

"All Archangel Systems online. Preparations for take-off complete!"

"Seal all airtight bulkheads," Natarle ordered. "All hands, be prepared for impacts and sudden damage to the ship. Advance with caution. Archangel launch!"

The Archangel's engines suddenly fired to life and began to move forward slowly. One of the Assault cannons came out of its holding chamber ready to fire at a moments notice.

* * *

_Back with the Strike and Duel again_

The Strike and Duel quickly moved to the trailer. The Strike sat on the side of the transport while the Duel stood next to it ready to fight. The door to the Strike's cockpit opened up and Kira's head popped out. "Which one is the power pack?" he asked Ramius.

"The weapons and power pack are together in one unit, so mount the whole thing!" She answered Kira's question.

Kira nodded and got back inside the cockpit and began to equip the power pack.

"The evacuation orders are still in effect I guess." Miriallia said very depressed.

"I wonder if my father and the others evacuated safely," Sai said worried while working on equipping the power pack to the Strike's back.

Kuzzey sighed in frustration, "I wanna hurry this up and go home."

An explosion came from the main support beam Oabobiti said they would receive company from. True to his word two objects came from the explosion. One was a white mobile suit that looked like a more modern version of the GINN and the other looked like a warped orange version of an A-wing in Oabobiti's mind.

Rau Le Creuset looked at his left screen and saw a transport with two grey mobile suits. He enlarged the picture to get a better look at the mobile suits, "So those are the prototypes."

Mu La Flaga also saw the two last units, "The last two units?" he questioned.

Le Cruset moved his GCUE to its left and shot toward the two Gundams. Oabobiti saw this and activated the Phase-shift armor on the Duel. He grabbed the beam rifle that was equipped to it's hip. He quickly fired three shots at the incoming GCUE. It dodged the first two shots but the third grazed the left 'cheek' of the GCUE's head, leaving a red hot streak of molten metal.

Le Cruset was surprised the prototype that shot at him was active, unlike the other one. Le Cruset had to pull up and go over the mobile suits to avoid another shot.

"_Kira, hurry up with the pack! I'll hold off the mobile suit,"_ Oabobiti ordered as he sent the Duel flying toward the GCUE, engaging it in mid-air combat. Le Cruset fired several shots at the Duel, but Oabobiti raised its shield blocking the incoming rounds. Oabobiti quickly returned fire, firing five shots at Cruset. He bearly dodged the second shot, hitting the rifle that it was carrying, rendering it inoperable.

Cruset tossed the useless gun away and pulled out its MA-M4A heavy blade and flew towards the Duel at high speed.

Oabobiti smirked. _'So you want to go hand-to-hand, huh?' _he thought excitedly as he reequipped the beam rifle to its hip and pulled out a beam saber in its right hand. Cruset threw a downward slash from right to left. The Duel easily blocked it with its shield and repelled the sword with his shield, spinning the GCUE and exposing its back. The Duel then slashed upward from right to left. Luckily Cruset activated the rear thrusters just in time to avoid the full blow, but it still left a large gash in the GCUE's back. It wasn't deep enough to do serious damage but it was large enough to restrict its movement by 30 percent.

To say the least Cruset was getting frustrated, he quickly used the momentum from the Duels repel to do another downward slash. Oabobiti's Jedi senses kicked in quickly so he turned on his rear-right thrusters to spin him around fast enough to block the attack with his shield again. Sparks continued to fly when the shield and sword made contact.

_'This pilot is skilled,'_ Cruset thought in defeat. _'If we continue the fight like this, I won't last long,'_ he then let the sword slip a little causing the Duel to expose more of its head. Cruset then rammed the head of the GCUE into the head of the Duel making it lean back enough to be use as a jumping platform for the GCUE. Cruset moved the GCUE on top of the Duel and lauched himself directly at the Strike.

_"Kira! Incoming!"_ Oabobiti yelled in to his microphone.

"I'll take you down while I still have the chance!" Cruset yelled coming closer to the Strike.

Kira yelled just before the last component of power pack come on. He swiftly activated the phase-shift armor before raising the Strike from its kneeling position.He was getting ready to fire when a large explosion came from the right, shifting everybody's attention to the explosion it self.

"_What the?"_ Kira asked

"_**Me'bana?**"_ _(Translation: **What's happening?** Or **What happened?**)_ Oabobiti asked in Mando'a.

A Large White ship about the size of an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate came flying out of the smoke at high speed for a ship it's size. _(A/N: I did the figures and the Archangel is about the same size as one.)_ But this ship was much cooler looking then the ugly Nebulon-B frigates, a lot more colorful too. Oabobiti could only say one word,

" Impressive."

* * *

I hope this chapter is better thant the last one, i didn't paricularly like the last chapter. So i tried to make this one better. Please R&R so i can improve in my writing. 

But until then, This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_click_)


	6. The Coming

(Inspired by the Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Five: The Coming

* * *

_On Board Archangel's Bridge_

"We broke through the harbor's exit," Arnold said relieved they made it out in one piece. "We're in the colony's interior."

"Morgentoete has been destroyed!" Jackie said urgently. "The Strike and Duel have been activated!"

"No! They're in combat!" Jackie corrected himself.

"O'Great," Natarle said under her breath. But she soon saw Le Crusets GCUE flying towards the Archangel's Bridge. Thinking quickly she ordered, "Take evasive action! Hard Starboard!" The GCUE flew right past where the bridge once was as the Archangel turned to the right hard.

* * *

Cruset turned hard left and increased his speed at the Strike intent on destroying it. "Using Phase-shift? Then how about this?" he questioned as he got closer to the Strike and the transport. 

"Oh-no you don't!" Oabobiti said reequipping the beam saber to its back and grabbing the beam rifle on its hip. Oabobiti took careful aim using the Force to help him. He fired one shot at the GCUE. The shot pierced its left shoulder, causing Cruset to temporarily lose control of his CGUE. He over shot the Strike and he flew over Kira and his friends.

* * *

_On Board Archangel's Bridge_

"Prepare Stern missile tubes seven to ten for firing." Natarle ordered the crew members. "Target enemy mobile suit!" The missile tubes on the back left side of the Archangel opened up with missiles popping out ready to fire. "Laser designator!" Natarle started off, "Listen! Under no circumstances are you too hit the shaft, Duel, or ground. Fire!"

The four missiles shot out of their respective tubes and flew towards the CGUE. Cruset simply moved behind one of the main support wire anchors. All four missiles impacted on the anchor, destroying it, and causing the main wire to break and fall off.

"Wha..! You've got to be kidding me!" Kira said as he activated the targeting computer for the 320mm hyper impulse cannon, and took aim at the GCUE. On the computer screen he saw the orange mobile armor and Duel flying around taking shots at the GCUE.

"_Oabobiti move out of my sights!"_, Kira yelled over the comm.

"_You don't have to tell me twice,"_ Oabobiti said as he quickly landed the Duel back on the ground behind the Strike.

Ramius saw Kira getting ready to fire the Agni cannon and panicked. "Wait! That's too…" but she was too late, Kira had fired the cannon right at the GCUE. The Blue beam hit GCUE in its right arm where his last weapon was, blowing it completely off. But the Beam continued to travel behind the GCUE, hitting the ground blowing a rather large hole, which leads into space, in the station. Kira gasped when he saw the damage he had done.

Oabobiti let out a low whistle before speaking into the comm., _"Uhhh… Kira?"_

"_Yeah?"_ Kira asked still in shock that he did that much damage to the colony.

"_Would that be a 'oops' or an 'Aw shit'?"_ Oabobiti asked.

"_I think it would be an 'oops'."_

"_That's what I thought."_ _(A/N: a little humor here wouldn't hurt)_

Le Cruset decided to retreat after losing his last weapon and headed for the large hole Kira made with the Strike's most powerful gun. "How could they allow a mobile suit to have that much firepower," he said trying to compensate for the loss of the arm.

* * *

_On Board Archangel's Bridge (Again)_

"The enemy mobile suit is retreating!" one of the flight crew informed Natarle.

Natarle was shocked the Strike was that powerful, but she didn't show it. She had read the reports about the Strikes firepower but didn't believe it; until now, at least.

"Prepare for landing," she said solemnly. "Adjust speed to match the ground rotation, and brace yourselves for gravity."

* * *

_Vesalius's hanger_

"_All unauthorized personnel are restricted from access to areas designated for the captured mobile suit."_ Some one said over the intercom in the hanger, while Athrun was working on the GAT-X303 Aegis's Operating system. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing; he was more focused on if it was actually Kira he saw and not his mind playing tricks on him. "_Security clearance is in effect for all maintenance crew."_

"Hey?" asked one of the maintenance crew members that were helping Athrun with the O.S.

"Sorry," Athrun apologized. "I started working on your's as well by mistake."

"Oh, n-not to worry," the crew member said. "We're done with the external check and recharging. What about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm done as well," Athrun said moving the keyboard away from him. "But how'd they manage with this O.S.?"

An alarm sounded grabbing Athrun's and everyone else's attention. _"Commander Le Cruset has returned. There's severe damage from several direct hits. Firefighting and rescue squads to B-Deck." _

Athrun moved out of the Aegis's cockpit to see the damage, just in time to see the GCUE land in the safety net, but not before seeing the large gash in its back.

"I've never seen the commander's unit with so much damage!" One of the crew members said.

"Did you see the large gash on its back?" said the other crew member said.

'_How is that possible?'_ Athrun thought in disbelief. _'But if it was against him…'

* * *

_

_Archangel's Hanger_

Both the Strike and the Duel were in the Archangels hanger waiting for the other crew members to come and speak with them. Right know, Tolle was helping Miriallia off of the Strikes hands. Kuzzey, Sai, and Ramius were in the Duel's hands and were already off.

"Lieutenant Ramius!"

Everyone shifted their attention to a group of people heading for the Gundams. Ramius was relieved some of the crew members Archangel had survived. She smiled and happily replied, "Ensign Natarle Baggiruel."

The group stopped in front of Ramius and saluted in unison. "It's a tremendous relief to see that you're safe."

Ramius returned the salute. "You as well, I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the Archangel! You do realize you saved us."

Both the Strike's and Duel's cockpits opened up, making everybody looked up at them. Oabobiti and Kira walked to the openings and looked at each other.

Oabobiti gave Kira a thumbs up with his left hand. "Nice shot Kira," he complimented. "But you'll have to work on your aim though."

Kira laughed a bit. "Yeah, thanks," he said, lowering himself down to the ground followed, by Oabobiti doing the same.

"Come on. What's going on here? They're only kids," said one of the crew members wearing an orange jump suit. "They just learned to shave and they're piloting those things?"

When Kira and Oabobiti reached the ground, Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle came running up to them, saying how amazing it was to see them fight.

Natarle was a bit dumbfounded. She quickly returned her attention back to Ramius. "Lt. Ramius, what's going on?" she questioned.

Ramius quietly sighed and was about to speak but someone interrupted her, "Wow, what a surprise," said a male voice coming from the other end of the hanger.

Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer. He had on what looked like a flight suit, with black and purple stripes on it. He also had blond hair, blue eyes, and didn't look over 26 years old. Oabobiti was looking at the newcomer's flight suit, _'Much cooler than those boring orange color flight suits that Rebel pilots use. I wonder if they can be customized.' _He thought at a possible fight suit configuration for himself.

The newcomer stopped in front of Ramius and Natarle. "I'm Lt. Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet," he said saluting at the end of his introduction. "It's an honor to meet you."

Everyone but Oabobiti, Kira, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Tolle, and Sai returned the salute.

"I'm Lt. Murrue Ramius of sector 2, 5th Special Division. I'm a crew member of this ship," Ramius introduced herself.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division."

Mu lowered his salute before asking, "I would like permission to come aboard this ship, May I ask who's in command of this ship?"

Natarle's face turned grim, "The captain and top officers of this ship have all perished in battle. Therefore, I believe Lt. Ramius is now in command," she said surprising Ramius before continuing. "Only a dozen or so of us were saved, mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately, being in a shaft, I was able to escape danger."

"You mean the captains? It can't be!" Ramius said in disbelief.

"Aw man, what an unmitigated disaster," _(A/N: wow Big word) _Mu said grieving over the lost of officers. "In any case, please give me permission Lt. Ramius. The ship I was assigned to was shot down."

"Ah, sure. Permission granted," she said still recovering from the shock the captain was dead.

"And who are those two?" Mu asked looking at Kira and Oabobiti with perked interest.

"As you can see one's a teenage civilian," Ramius started looking at Kira. She then looked at Oabobiti, who was rubbing his head, mumbling "Bad images please make them stop."

Ramius took a deep breath. "Well, the other one with the helmet, I'm not sure if you would believe me, even if I told you. For some reason they were both in the factory district during the attack. I let Kira on the Strike." Ramius then looked at Oabobiti and continued her explanation. "Oabobiti here saved the Duel from being boarded by a ZAFT pilot, from what he told me."

"Is that so?" Mu said interested.

"Th-thanks to their efforts we were able to fight off 4 GINNs with three of them being Oabobiti's kills." Ramius said a bit shaken but it quickly wore off.

Mu had a slightly surprised and dumbfounded look on his face when he heard Oabobiti had taken out three GINNs. But then again, the way he was fighting against Le Cruset in a battle, he wouldn't be surprise. But for some reason, he had an aura like Le Cruset's, but far different. He just couldn't place it, so he shrugged it off.

Natarle and the rest of the Archangel's crew were a bit less subtle. Natarle looked at Ramius like she grew a third head, "What? He fought off three GINNs?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Destroyed actually," Oabobiti corrected, earning frightened stares from the rest of the crew.

Mu returned his attention to Ramius. "I came here as an escort to the young pilots trained to pilot those mobile suits. Where are they?" he asked.

"The bombs detonated while they were in the control booth, where the captain was welcoming them at that very moment. So they were also…" Natarle answered Mu's question still grieving the lost of life.

"I see," Mu said before looking back at Kira and Oabobiti. He smiled and walked to the group of teenagers stopping in front of them, with a questioned look.

It started to worry both Kira and Oabobiti, until Kira asked the question on both their minds. "Wh-what is it?"

"So tell me, are you two Coordinators?" Mu asked causing the rest of the group behind Mu to gasp.

Oabobiti on the other hand, had no idea what was going on or what a Coordinator was. _'A whoinator?'_ he questioned in thought before he looked at Kira. "Kira did you tell me what a Coordinator was?" This caused everybody in the hanger to look at him in surprise. Kira on the other hand slapped his hand on his own forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said disappointed at himself for forgetting something important. He took his hand off his forehead. "A Coordinator is a Mandalorian who's mental and physical abilities have been enhanced through genetic engineering at the embryonic stage. We learn much quicker than normal Mandalorians and our bodies are stronger, faster, and virtually immune to disease," Kira said trying to explain in a way that Oabobiti would understand.

"Oh, I see," he said going into thought. _'Like the Kamioans, those guys are damn good at genetic engineering, especially cloning,'_ he thought up a good example. _(A/N: The aliens that made the clone army in Star Wars episode II.)_

"You don't know what a coordinator is?" Mu asked a bit surprised.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here," Oabobiti said trying to be mysterious.

"And to answer your question, yes I'm a Coordinator," Kira answered Mu's question. But in doing so caused four armed soldiers to level their rifle at Kira. Tolle stepped in front of Kira, defending his best friend.

* * *

_Vesalius's Bridge_

"You really saved my neck by bringing this information, Miguel," Le Cruset said relieved while looking at the video recordings Miguel had brought back that had both the Strike fighting Miguel, while the other recording had the Duel fighting three GINNs. Right now Athrun, Yzak, Miguel, Olor, and Matthew were with Le Cruset reviewing the information. "As well as bringing the last few moments of Troy, Zack, and Michel. Other wise, I'd would have been a laughingstock for my unit to be so severely damaged by two mobile suits of the Earth Forces, no matter how I'd try to make my case."

He stopped for a few seconds before continuing, "You're all already aware of the situation with the original O.S. With that in mind, I have no idea why these two units were able to move so well." Athrun nodded in understanding, his theory about Kira in the Strike becoming more than just a theory.

"But I want to make clear is we cannot allow both to leave them in their hands and ignore this situation. If we cannot capture them then we'll have to destroy them here and now, along with the ship," Le Cruset explained the dire situation.

"Don't underestimate them like I did," he finished. He saluted to the other pilots who returned the salute saying in unison, "Yes, Sir!"

"Miguel, Olor!" Fredrik said gaining their attention. "Prepare to take off at once! We have been authorized to mount the D-equipment! And this time make sure you put an end to it!"

"Yes, Sir!" Miguel and Olor said making their way to the hanger.

"Captain Ades!" Athrun said trying to get the Captain's attention. "Please allow me to sortie as well."

"But you have no machine," Le Cruset replied. "Besides, you have already completed the important mission of capturing one of those units."

"But…" Athrun said trying to defend his request.

"Let the others go this time, Zala," Fredrik started out. "Miguel and Olor have a stronger case, given the humiliation they have received."

* * *

_Archangel's hanger_

Oabobiti saw the soldiers aiming their rifles at Kira and himself and began to worry, until he had an idea. _'This could get fun,' _he thought evily. He then leaned towards Kira's ear. "Hey Kira, want to see the Force Mind Trick?" he asked in a low whisper with a grin on his face.

Kira slowly nodded. He was curious to what the Mind Trick would do. Oabobiti never really went into a deep explanation about its abilities, plus he could tell that Oabobiti really wanted to do it. So he decided to let him have his fun.

Oabobiti grinned like an idiot before crossing his arms and walked to Natarle, stopping in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Oabobiti waved his right hand around, "You will lower your weapons."

Natarle's eyes glazed over before turning to the four soldiers. "Lower your weapons," she said monotone. The four soldiers looked at each other dumbly before doing as they were 'told' to do. Natarle returned her gaze back at Oabobiti questioningly, giving him a 'what-did-you-do-to-me' look. Oabobiti just snickered.

In truth Ramius started to chuckle along with Kira, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle. _'That's a handy ability,' _Ramius thought rethinking about Oabobiti's abilities and how useful they really are. "Thank you for giving the order, '_Captain_' Lightstar," she said with a half smile.

Oabobiti turned to her and smiled back. "That's my job," he said sarcastically.

Natarle looked at Ramius questioningly, "Can you please explain to me what is going on ma'am?"

"There's no puzzle, is there? For Kira, Heliopolis Colony belongs to a neutral state. After all, it's natural that some Coordinators who decided to choose to come here to avoid being involved in the war," Ramius explained before looking at Kira. "Am I wrong, Kira?"

"No, you're right," Kira stated, "especially with me being a First-generation Coordinator."

"First-generation?" one of the crew members asked to the group.

"Which means, of course, your parents are Naturals," Mu explained to the group.

"But what about Oabo-," Natarle asked before she was interrupted.

"_Captain_ Oabobiti Lightstar," Oabobiti corrected using the Force Mind Trick again on Natarle. _(A/N: Sorry couldn't resist)_

Natarle's eyes glazed over again. "But what about _Captain_ Lightstar?" she asked again in monotone before shaking her head and giving a death glare at Oabobiti.

"Like I said, 'I'm not from around here'," Oabobiti repeated himself. "Any more questions should be directed to Lt. Ramius."

Everyone looked a Ramius waiting for the answer they wanted, Ramius sighed. "Like he said 'he's not from around here'. Quite literally, he's means he's not from this star system, or galaxy for that matter," she said causing everybody to look at Oabobiti in shock and disbelief.

Oabobiti smirked. "Never expected a human from a different galaxy, huh?"

* * *

about 100 words less than the last chapter. But i think this chapter is ok not my best. I'll start working on Chapter 6 asap. 

So until then, This is SPARTAN-251, sighning off...(_Click_)


	7. Preparations Begin

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Six: Preparations Begin

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Natarle asked Ramius. "This whole thing about him being an extra terrestrial is a bunch of bullshit." 

Oabobiti explained who he was and how he got to their galaxy four times, before some of them decided to believe him. So far Natarle was being thick-headed, not to mention rude to him. But then again he had 'Mind Tricked' her several times; even though after the fifth time the entire crew started to laugh.

Oabobiti sighed. "Then how do you explain me being able to make you say things I want you to say?" he asked the stubborn officer.

Natarle looked at Oabobiti seriously, "You'll have to give us some evidence you are from another galaxy," she said coldly.

Oabobiti sighed again and started to shoo her and the rest of the group away. "Ok, ok, I have some things that will prove it to you," he said as he took out one of his DE-10 pistols and tossed it to Mu, who caught the pistol looking at him questioningly.

Oabobiti then walked a few steps away and stopped about thirty-two feet away from the main group. He took out a small black and gold cylinder equipped to his belt and placed it in his right hand. The next thing he said to Mu shocked them the most, "Shoot me."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sure?" Mu asked a bit worried.

Oabobiti nodded. "Yeah," he said unusually calm.

Mu was still unsure; some teen has just told him to shoot him. He didn't want to hurt the kid, especially with his own weapons. But he figured he knew what he was doing and leveled Oabobiti's DE-10 pistol at him. "This is your last chance, you sure about this?" he asked trying to give Oabobiti a chance to back out.

"Just shoot at me. I'll be fine," Oabobiti reassured.

Mu sighed and took careful aim at Oabobiti and fired at him. Mu was surprise at the amount of kick the pistol had. He was even more surprised the gun he had in his hands was like a portable beam rifle, but in pistol form.

The blue beam of energy streaked across and was about to hit Oabobiti in the head, when he activated his lightsaber at the last second. The cyan saber deflected the beam to a nearby wall. "Come on, is that all you got?" Oabobiti taunted while standing in Tulak Hord's lightsaber stance. _(A/N: Sorry but there is no data on Tulak Hord's lightsaber abilities accept that they were the best. So I will leave it to you readers to imagine a stance for the form.)_

Mu was a bit irritated so he fired off two more shots. Both were deflected harmlessly. "This is getting dull," Oabobiti said taking out his second DE-10 pistol and tossing to Natarle. "Now you shoot at me as well."

Natarle smiled evilly. This was the perfect opportunity to humiliate him for doing the mind trick on her and prove he was a fake. She and Mu started to fire in quick succession trying to penetrate Oabobiti's lightsaber defense; but they had no such luck in that department.

Oabobiti was really having fun now. Tulak Hord's lightsaber form required intense focus, and extremely high degree of skill. In truth, it was almost exactly like Mace Windu's Vaapan form, if not far superior to the Vaapan. Both forms require the user to be in a state of enjoyment of the fight, to be used to its fullest extent. So right now he was having a load of fun; he was twirling the blade from behind his back and everything. Basically he was really showing off his abilities with a lightsaber.

Besides Natarle and Mu, everyone was mesmerized at Oabobiti's display of swordsmanship. Ramius knew beam sabers were deadly, but Oabobiti's beam saber is deflecting the pistol beam weapons he gave to Mu and Natarle. According to the beam saber specs she had seen, the beam sabers on the Gundams couldn't do the things that Oabobiti's were doing. When energy beams hit a Gundam beam saber, the energy disperses, and doesn't reflect back.

Kira was thinking what any kid would think when they see a Jedi for the first time. "Whoa," he said barely a whisper. Kira was starting to see why Jedi were both worshipped and feared.

Ramius decided after six minutes of constant fire to end the barrage of energy. "Hold your fire, you two," she ordered the two officers.

Mu and Natarle lowered the pistols and surveyed the damage to the hanger. There were blaster burns on the walls, floor and ceiling from the barrage of laser fire. They looked at Oabobiti, who didn't have as much as a scratch on him. Natarle was shocked beyond belief; some kid had just survived a barrage of beam weapons.

Mu was also shocked, but not as bad. He took a deep breath and took the pistol from the shocked Natarle and walked to Oabobiti.

Oabobiti had deactivated his lightsaber and equipped it back on his belt. He walked to Mu as he gave back Oabobiti's pistols. "I apologize I didn't mean to cause so much of a fuse," Mu said as Oabobiti placed new batteries in the pistols and placing them back in his holsters. "I was only curious, nothing more."

"Its ok, I'm use to it," Oabobiti said walking back to Kira and his friends. They had excitement and curiosity in their eyes.

"Lt. La Flaga," Ramius said trying to get his attention, but he turned his attention to the two Gundams, looking up at them. "As we were on our way here, I watched the guys that were supposed to pilot those things run through a bunch of simulations. They really had to struggle just to get it to move," Mu said. He took a big breath and exhaled, "Man oh, man." He then walked away towards the door.

"S-so what do we do now Lt.?" Natarle asked still shook up from Oabobiti's 'lightshow'.

"What do we do?" Mu asked sarcastically, before turning around to face the group. "My mobile armor needs repair so I can't fly it and the ZAFT team outside is Le Creuset's."

When Mu said this everyone, but the teens, gasped in surprise that one of the best ZAFT teams were outside waiting for them. Oabobiti guessed the white GCUE that attacked them earlier was probably Le Creuset himself. High ranking or highly skilled pilots usually customize their machines to fit either their nicknames they were given, or their personality in battle. On Oabobiti's X-wing, before he was captured, had a blue and black Phoenix painted on the top of it.

"Hes a persistent fellow I give him that," Mu started to say breaking Oabobiti from his train of thought. "Even thou he maybe out of the fight thanks to Kira and Oabobiti, We can't afford to spend too much time here."

'_He's right,'_ Oabobiti thought, _'they must be planning a counterattack as we speak.'

* * *

_

_Onboard Vesalius's escort the Gamow _

Both hanger crews in both ships were getting out the D-equipment to handle the Gundams. "Mount the number six container to the Olor's GINN."

"_Operation commences at 0100. Matthew, proceed to standby position!"_ a man over the intercom ordered Matthew as he was in position. In an observation booth up against the far wall at the end of the hanger, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol were watching Matthew's GINN being mounted with the D-equipment.

"D-equipment, I hear," Dearka said trying to start a conversation.

"Does Commander Le Creuset plan to capture a fortress or something?" Yzak said still a bit peeved he failed his part of the mission.

"But what do you think will happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked his two comrades quite worried about the colony.

"Can't be helped now, can it?" Dearka said a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, it serves them right for calling themselves a neutral state," Yzak said.

"Look who's talking," Dearka said smirking. "You weren't fast enough to capture the mobile suit you were assigned to capture."

"Shut up," Yzak said coldly looking at Dearka. "I was already chewed out by Le Creuset; I don't need any more of that crap."

* * *

_Outside the Archangel_

Multiple container transports were traveling up the Archangel's ramp, bringing in needed supplies like, food, water, ammunition for the Strike and Duel, medical supplies, and spare cloths. Inside the cargo hold items were getting sorted and stacked. Right now, Petty Officer 2nd Class Romero pal was defending himself, "We have no choice but to bring water from Morgenroete!" he said to two factory workers.

In the hanger work crews were making repairs and loading ammunitions on the Duel and Strike. They were also replacing the Moebius Zero's gunbarrels destroyed during Mu's fight with Le Creuset.

Oabobiti, Kira, Tolle, Mirriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai were waiting for the Lieutenants in the ship's crew quarters to speak with them about what will happen to them. Kira was sleeping on one of the top bunks with his back against the wall while Oabobiti was researching the history of these humans with a computer that was on a desk. Kuzzey, Tolle, Miriallia, and Sai were discussing on some situations.

"I'm amazed that he can sleep in this situation," Kuzzey said while leaning against a ladder opposite to Kira's bunk.

"He's really exhausted. It's really tough for Kira you know." Miriallia said defending the sleeping form of Kira. Tolle grunt in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Agreed," Oabobiti said not looking up from the computer screen information on the Roman Empire. "The first battles are always the hardest in my opinion. He'll need his rest."

"It was tough?" Kuzzey asked gaining Sai, Tolle, and Miriallias' attention. "Well, I guess that's true, but…"

"Just what are you getting at Kuzzey?" Sai asked.

"Nothing really," Kuzzey said looking up at Kira. "Just that in Kira's and Oabobiti's case, we can only say 'it was tough for them,' and that's all."

Oabobiti sighed. "That is true," he said defeated.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't you and Kira say you both had to rewrite the O.S. for the things?" Kuzzey said as he turned to the rest of the group. "When did you guys have a chance to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"Those guys had no previous knowledge of those things." Kuzzey stated before continuing, "So then, when did you guys rewrite the O.S."

"Well," Oabobiti said leaning back in the chair he was in. "I had to rewrite the system when I got the Duel in a sitting position, as for Kira I don't know."

"Do you have an idea, Oabobiti?" Tolle asked

"My idea is Kira had to rewrite it when he either got into the cockpit, or when he was in combat," Oabobiti said his idea.

"I suspected Kira was a Coordinator," Kuzzey said looking at Oabobiti. "But are you a Natural or a Coordinator, Oabobiti?"

Oabobiti leaned back in his chair again and crossed his arms. He never really thought about whether he was a Coordinator or a Natural. "Well, I guess you can consider me a Natural."

"Then how did you get your powers Oabobiti?" Kuzzey asked really curious now. "Even Coordinators that were born genetically enhanced and can do these amazing things don't have the abilities you have."

"I was just born with them," Oabobiti said calmly looking back at his research. "Just be thankful there are no Force-sensitive Coordinators, or the Earth Forces would really be in trouble."

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

Mu, Natarle and Murrue were sitting on the bridge. Ramius was sitting in the captain's chair in her Earth Forces uniform. Mu sat in a chair across from her while Natarle was standing next to him.

Ramius had just called the colony's mechanics and placed the phone back down, "I'm told that the colony interior is almost a hundred percent evacuated. But with that last incident, the alert level was raised up to nine," she informed the last two other officers.

"Which means, the shelters have been completely locked down." Mu said figuring out the protocols of a space colony. "But then what will happen to the kids? It's too late now to look for a shelter to throw them into, isn't it?"

"Lt. Ramius detained those children because they'd seen a military secret," Natarle explained. "We can't exactly let them go."

"Actually, Capt. Lightstar stayed because he needed transportation and he said it was his 'Jedi' Duty to protect the kids," Ramius defended Oabobiti.

"So, are we going to have them join us in our escape?" Mu asked the female officers. "Once we're out of the colony, we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting."

"I'm thinking we'll need to rely on the strengths of the Strike and Duel." Ramius said a bit depressed.

"You're using those things in actual combat again?" Natarle asked.

"What do you think our chances are with out them?" Ramius said flatly.

"You think they would agree to it?" Mu asked.

Natarle turned to Mu. "Why don't you pilot one of them this time Lt. La Flaga?" she asked.

"What, are you crazy?" Mu asked as if she was nuts. "There is no way I'll be able to operate either of those things."

Natarle looked disappointed before Mu continued, "Have you gone down to the hanger and see what those two had done to the O.S. to both machines? It's impossible for a normal human being to handle either of those things. Hell, I doubt even a Coordinator could pilot the Duel now."

"Then make them change it back to..." Natarle said in frustration before continuing. "In any case, we can't have a civilian and a smart ass pilot from a different galaxy be in charge of such important machinery."

"Then what should we do?" Mu asked Natarle. "Should we casually go out and be an easy target for them?" he finished sarcastically

"Once Capt. Lightstar hears about the situation the kids are in he'll help out," Ramius said remembering his explanation of a Jedi's duties.

"We'll what about the kid?" Mu asked.

* * *

_Vesalius hanger_

_"Olor Unit takeoff complete. Miguel, to the catapult,"_ said a voice over the intercom said as Miguel's GINN was launched from the Vesalius, while Athrun was in the Aegis's cockpit turning on the Gundam.

"Close the hatch!" one of the crew members said before he heard the Aegis come to life and head for the catapult, surprising most of the hanger crew members who were asking, "What's going on?" "Is that going out too?" "Nobody told me." The Aegis launched quickly out of the Vesalius and into the blackness of space.

On the bridge, Fredrik wasn't too happy about Athrun launching in a captured unit. "What Athrun Zala has taken off in a captured unit?" he asked the pilot next to him.

"Re-call him, Order him back to the ship," he ordered.

"Let him go," Le Creuset said to the captain. "We're done with the data extraction. This may, in fact, be quite interesting. Imagine pitting one mobile suit against the other two."

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

"Electrical interference throughout the colony!" Said Petty Officer 2nd Class Dalida Lolaha Chandra II, informing the Officers. "N-Jammer levels rising!"

"What was that?" Natarle questioned.

"Well," Mu started getting up from his chair. "It seems he has no intention of waiting until we head out. That bastard."

Natarle nodded in agreement and turned to him, "Do they intend to hit us again within the Colony?"

"Easy for them," he said sarcastically. "We can't fire but they can fire as they wish."

Meanwhile Ramius had tried to talk to Kira about taking and using the Strike. But all he said was, "No, I'm not going to do it."

"Please don't get use any further in this war than you already have," Kira pleaded to the Lt.

"Look Kira," Ramius said trying to reason with him, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What you say may be correct that there is a war going on outside our world. But we don't agree with it! We hate war and that is why we chose to be here in the first place. Yet you still…" Kira presented his argument to Ramius.

"_Lt. Ramius, Lt. Ramius! Contact the bridge at once!"_ said someone over the intercom. Ramius walked over to a video panel and pressed a button. "Yes, what is it?"

"_There are mobile suits approaching."_ The voice sounding like Mu said earning several gasps from the teenagers.

"That didn't last very long did it?" Oabobiti asked to the other teens who shook their heads.

"_Get back up here and take command."_ Mu said urgently. _"You're the captain." _

This caused Ramius to be very surprised, "Hold it, I am?" she said very surprised.

"_I have seniority, but I don't know anything about this ship,"_ Mu defended himself.

Ramius was a bit upset at this before she said, "I understand. Then prepare the Archangel for takeoff. All hands to level one battle stations. What about your mobile armor?"

"_Negative, it's not ready."_

"Then, Lt. La Flaga, please take charge of the CIC," she ordered before turning off the comm. and turning to the teens. "You heard it for yourselves, we're entering another battle. With the shelters at a hazarded nine level I can't let any of you off the ship now. If we can somehow overcome this and escape Heliopolis."

"You people are not being fair!" Kira said in anger clenching his hand into a fist.

"Sometimes life isn't fair Kira," Oabobiti said crossing his arms, causing everyone to look at him. "If life was fair, I would be on Ithor with a girlfriend, but I'm not," he said coldly. He turned to Ramius, "I'll get the Duel ready for takeoff."

Ramius smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Capt. Lightstar."

Oabobiti turned and stared to walk to the hanger. "**_Kih'parjai_**," he said. (Translation: **_No problem or don't mention it._**)

Kira sighed in defeat, _'He's right, no matter how much I don't like it. I have to protect my friends, since the shelters are not an option,'_ he thought as he followed Oabobiti to the hanger. "Alright, I'll pilot the Strike," he said trying to catch up with Oabobiti.

* * *

im a little prouder of this chapter. I would have had it up last night but my computer wouldn't let me get on. But it will take me alittle longer to get chapter 7 up, i have some collage work that needs to be done. 

So until then, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	8. There Goes The Neighborhood

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Seven: There Goes The Neighborhood

* * *

The Archangel's engines roared to life, bringing the ship off the colony floor. Inside the bridge Ramius tried to calm herself. The battle hasn't started yet and she was nervous already. She regained her composure to a certain extent before speaking, "Our top Priority is to escape _Heliopolis_. Be careful not to damage the colony during the battle, if it can be helped." 

"I don't think that's possible," Jackie said under his breath.

Inside the hanger Oabobiti was getting the Duel equipped with it's shield and beam rifle. The Duel was just placed on the launcher when his comm came on, _"Hang on a sec while we open the hanger doors."_

"Roger," Oabobiti said as he was strapped in and searched through the Duel's system for any glitches. Oabobiti looked at the main screen, watching the main doors open at the end of the catapult. He had a bad feeling about this fight, _'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly.'_

"_This is The Archangel, to X102 Duel, you are clear for takeoff."_

"Roger that!" Oabobiti said, his adrenalin started to pump into his system. "X102 Duel, Launching!" Oabobiti was thrown into the back of the seat at high speed as he was being launched out the Archangel. Once he was out of the ship he activated both the Phase-shift armor and his main thrusters. He flew back to the Archangel's bridge on the starboard side, flying close escort.

'_I wasn't expecting to be launched out like that,'_ he thought trying to calm himself. Soon he was smiling with excitement, _'But who cares that was a blast!'_

Kira saw the Duel getting launched out while The Strike was getting equipped with the Sword Striker pack. He watched from inside the cockpit as the parts were equipped to the Strike.

"Now it's the Sword Striker? A sword?" he questioned forgetting he had the comm. on. Kira returned his attention to the forward screen, "That should prevent a repeat of last time."

"_Yeah,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm startling Kira. _"I doubt you would want to put more 'windows' in the colony than it already has,"_ Oabobiti joked.

Kira saw the humor in the joke and laughed a bit, easing his nervousness, as he activated the Strikes Phase-shift armor. "Any words of advice before I launch," Kira asked a bit worried.

"_Yeah two,"_ Oabobiti started_. "1) keep your back and head to the seat or you'll get a whip lash, and 2) when fighting, use your instincts they can get you out of trouble at times."_

Back on the bridge the short range sensors picked up something. "One heat source detected. Thermal pattern matches a GINN."

When the picture of the GINN popped up on Mu's screen he was surprised, "What are they thinking?" he asked wide eyed. "It's equipped with heavy artillery used for taking out bases! Are they planning to use that here!"

"_Guess were a bigger threat than we thought,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm as he moved to the incoming GINN with the missile launchers. _"I'm moving in to engage."_

"Make sure you take that GINN out before it comes into firing range of the Archangel," Ramius ordered Oabobiti.

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ Oabobiti said launching the Duel towards the incoming GINN.

The side of the colony exploded with a large hole leading into space. Once the smoke was sucked into space, two more GINNs came into the colony. One had a large gun on its left shoulder while the other was equipped with the same equipment as the first GINN.

"A separate team is approaching from the Tannenbaum district," Romero said urgently.

"Send out the Strike!" Natarle ordered.

Soon after the first two GINNs came from the hole another Mobile suit came flying into the colony. The sensors on the Archangel blared and a picture came up on Jackie's screen, GAT-X303. Jackie saw the mobile suit and gasped in horror, "One unit is the X303, Aegis!"

Everyone gasped in surprise and horror. "They're already sending it back out in actual battle?" Ramius said thinking the worse possible outcome.

"It's their's now," Mu said a bit pissed. "You want to be sunk by it?"

"Prepare to fire Korinthos!" Natarle told Mu. "Direct laster designator at the GINN!"

"Projectile weapons are useless against Phase-Shift armor!" Ramius said trying to make Natarle switch weapons. "Link laser to the main cannons."

The main cannons at the top of the ship came out of their housings and took aim at the Aegis. "Fire at will!" Ramius ordered. The main cannons fired at the incoming mobile suits, but all four dodged, splitting up four ways.

"_Matthew and Olor, focus on the warship!"_ Miguel ordered before turning to Athrun. _"Athrun! You came here against orders. Now show us more of that spirit."_ The Strike and Duel were on their way and their pictures popped up on Athrun's main screen. _"Sure,"_ he said wondering why Kira was in one of those mobile suits.

Oabobiti and Kira were halfway to the enemy when they saw the Mobile suits had split into two groups. Oabobiti was the first to speak, _"Kira, I'll handle the two GINNs with the Missile launchers," _he said equipping the beam rifle to the Duel's right hand. _"You think you can handle the GINN with the cannon and the Aegis by yourself?"_

Kira thought for a minute before equipping the Strike's 15.78m anti-ship blade 'Schwert Gewehr', _"Yeah, if I need help I'll call."_

"_Alright, LET'S ROCK!"_ Oabobiti said putting the thrusters at full throttle, flying towards the GINNs with the missiles.

* * *

_With Kira, Miguel, and Athrun_

Kira and Miguel were encircling each other waiting for one to make a move. Miguel made the first move. "You're going down!" he yelled firing the cannon on his GINN's shoulder. Kira dodged the beam by moving the Strike upwards. The Beam continued on its trajectory and hit one of the wires connected to the main column, destroying it.

Miguel fired off another shot at Kira who dodged right, "There's no way I can avoid hitting the colony," Kira talked to himself before continuing. "What should I do?"

Miguel fired off a third shot, but Kira didn't have time to avoid it this time. Kira raised the Strike's left arm with the small anti-beam shield equipped to it. The beam hit the shield with enough force to send the Strike a few feet back. Migeul's screen whited out, "Yes!" he said triumphantly. "Did I get it?"

His questioned didn't go unanswered when he saw the Strike coming out of the blinding light, heading straight towards him. When Miguel saw him coming closer his face was pale with fear.

Kira let loose a mighty vertical slash, but Miguel dodged it and fired at the Strike point blank. Kira raised his shield in front of the beam's path again, creating another explosion of energy.

* * *

_With Oabobiti, Matthew, and Olor_

Matthew saw the Duel heading straight for him and Olor. _"Olor, head for the warship I'll try to hold this guy off."_

"_Right,"_ Olor said taking off toward the Archangel.

Matthew fired off two missiles at Oabobiti, but he easily shot both down. Oabobiti was about 1000m away when Matthew fired another missile at Oabobiti, hoping to take him out. Oabobiti raised his shield in the missile's path, detonating it on contact.

A large explosion came from where the Duel was, followed by smoke covering 3000m in all directions. When the smoke cleared, Matthew didn't see the Duel in the debris. He smiled, _"Olor! I got him! I got him!"_ he said broadcasting it all over the comm channels.

Olor stopped firing at the Archangel enough to try and see the remains of the Duel. What he saw caused him to go pale as a ghost. The Duel was behind him with a beam, saber active in its right hand. _"MATTHEW! BEHIND YOU!"_ he yelled trying to warn his friend.

It was too late. Oabobiti grabbed the GINN's left shoulder with it's left hand and shoved the beam saber up the right side of it, with the end of the beam saber coming out of its left shoulder next to the Duel's fingers. Oabobiti smirked, "Got to love Force Protection," he said as he pulled the beam saber out of the GINN's side. Oabobiti then round-house kicked, making the GINN fly towards the one of the main beams; Oabobiti took the Duel's beam rifle in its left hand, fired at the disabled GINN hitting it in the cockpit. The resulting explosion also took out the beam.

Olor saw Matthew's mobile suit blow up in front of his eyes. His horror was replaced with anger and rage. He quickly turned back to the Archangel and fired all four of his heavy missiles. The missiles streaked across to the ship which Natarle saw on her screen, "Intercept them!"

"There's not enough time!" Jackie argued.

"Alright, give me manual targeting control!" Mu ordered as his screen switched to a targeting radical.

"Turn starboard forty degrees! Full speed!" Ramius ordered.

The Archangel turned left causing the one of the missiles to hit another wire anchor, breaking it.

* * *

_With Kira, Miguel, and Athrun_

Miguel fired at the Strike but missed again. He was really getting annoyed with Kira. Kira flew towards Miguel, again trying to slice him in half. Miguel dodged again, but this time just barely.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he tried to shoot Kira again, but he dodged by flying upward. _"It's fast! Get behind it, Athrun!"_ he ordered over the comm.

Athrun flew the Aegis right behind the Strike, following him like Kira was a mother duck. A picture of the Aegis popped up on Kira's main screen, which he instantly recognized it. "It's that Mobile suit," Kira said in wonder remembering seeing his long time friend Athrun getting in the suit.

"Kira, is it really you?" Athrun said to himself also remembering Kira getting pushed inside the Strike. The Aegis shot past the Strike, while Kira dodged the would be collision.

Migeul saw an opening in the Strike's defense and took it. "Gotcha now!" he said firing at the Strike. Kira saw the shot and activated the Strike thrusters causing him to shoot upwards. He then made the Strike grab the beam boomerang and tossed it at Miguel's GINN.

Miguel easily dodged the weapon and retook aim at Kira. But the weapon came right back from behind cutting off Miguel GINN's legs off. "No Way!" he screamed in disbelief.

Kira saw the opening and flew towards Miguel's suit. He delivered the finishing blow cutting the GINN from its left shoulder down to its right hip. Miguel let out a fearful scream before his suit went up in flames.

Athrun saw his mentor die in front of his eyes. "Miguel!" he yelled in disbelief.

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

Mu waited for the right moment to fire the Archangel's main cannons. Once Olor's GINN was in the radical he fired the main cannon, destroying it on contact. The beam also hit the main support column destroying it. Ramius saw and stood up from her chair. Mu saw the mistake he made, "Aw, Shit!"

The main column started to fall apart from the shot. Explosions and electrical sparks were all over it and it broke in half from the strain. The colony started to fall apart. Life boats started to fly out and to safety from the collapsing colony.

"We can't do anymore damage to the colony!" Ramius ordered before she was interrupted.

"_It's too late!"_ Oabobiti's voice came from the comm. _"The colony is already falling apart! My guess is that it has about 5 minutes before its gone!"

* * *

_

_With Kira and Athrun_

Kira and Athrun were stairing down at each other, oblivious to what was happening around them.

Kira was brought out of his thoughts when Oabobiti's voice came from the comm. _"Kira we got to get back to the ship now! The colony is falling apart!"_

Athrun was ignoring his comm as well. _"Athrun! Where are you, Athrun!"_

Kira heard Oabobiti's plea and tried to get back to the Archangel, but he was cut off by the Aegis. Someone soon contacted him from the comm, _"Kira, Kira Yamato!"_ Kira gasped at the realization that it was his old friend that had left.

"_So, it is you, isn't it Kira?"_ Athrun asked pissed off.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala! What is this? Why are you here?"

"_That's what I wanna know! Why are you in that thing?"_

The colony fell apart at that instant. Large sections fell off of the colony, revealing the blackness of deep space. The atmosphere on the colony was sucked out taking Oabobiti, Kira, and Athrun with it.

* * *

_With Oabobiti Outside The Destroyed Colony_

After a couple of minutes of spinning from the suction the Duel came to a halt, slamming against one of the main district sections, leaving a large imprint in the section. Right now his world was spinning, "Please, stop the ride I want to get off…"

He soon regained his composure and started with the systems check, to make sure that the Duel was still operable. He sighed in relief when he saw that there was no serious damage from the impact. The Duel only lost it's number the number two thruster, which can be compensated for.

Once done he looked at the remains of the Heliopolis. The colony was still falling apart, it's spin was helping in the scattering of parts in to space. Oabobtit sighed. It wasn't as bad as Alderaan, not by a long shot, but it was still pretty bad.

Oabobiti shrugged it off. _'No time to think about the past. I need to find Kira and the Archangel,'_ he thought as he switched the comm, searching the channels. Oabobiti was soon greeted with a familiar voice. _"X102 Duel and X105 Strike, Please respond!"_ Natarle pleaded.

Oabobiti quickly replied activating his comm, "X102 Duel here, you guys alright?"

Oabobiti heard a sigh which he presumed as relief. _"Yes, we're fine. Are you alright, Capt. Lightstar?"_

"Besides getting spun around several times, face planting a district section leaving a fairly large imprint of the Duel in it, just peachy." Oabobiti said oddly calm.

"_Are you mobile?"_

"Yeah, I only lost my number two thruster, so I'm going to be a bit slow."

"_Roger, please make it back the Archangel at best possible speed."_

"Roger," Oabobiti said turning off his comm. He then looked back at the shattered colony. His eyes narrowed, "Well there goes the neighborhood," he said making his way to the Archangel.

* * *

_With Kira_

Kira was shaking uncontrollably; his home was gone, destroyed before his very eyes. He also couldn't believe he saw Athrun again, but this time he was a solider, for the organization that destroyed Heliopolis. _'I don't get it,'_ he thought to himself, _'why did you join the ZAFT military, Athrun? Didn't you say you hated war?' _

"_X105 Strike! Respond!"_ Kira heard Natarle over the comm. _"If you hear me, if your okay, please respond."_

He quickly turned on his comm and replied, "X-X105 Strike, Kira here."

"_**Sigh **Are you alright?"_

"Yes."

"_Do you have our position?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then please return, you're able to right?"_

"Yes." Kira said turning off the comm and sighing. He quickly looked back out at the shattered form of his former home. _'Mom. Dad. You're safe, right?'_ he thought hopefully.

"_Kira,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm.

Kira turned the Strike to its right and saw the Duel flying towards him at a slow speed. Oabobiti stopped the Duel right next to the Strike. _"You ok? I sense you're worried and confused about something."_

Kira blinked dumbly before remembering that Oabobiti can read thoughts and emotions.

He quickly put on a wiry smile, "Yeah I'm ok, just a bit confused about something."

"_Alright, as Jolee would say, 'All answers will come with time.'"_ Oabobiti said giving his Jedi wisdom. _"Let's head back to the Archangel,"_ he said turning back to the direction of where the Archangel was.

"Right," Kira agreed reequipping the Strike's sword back to the back of it. Kira suddenlyheard a distress beacon beep. "Huh?" he asked turning the Strike to where the beeps were coming from, to see a Heliopolis lifeboat, with the number 26 on it.

"_What's with the beeping?"_ Oabobiti asked Kira turning back to him.

"It's a distress signal from a Heliopolis life boat!" Kira replied flying the Strike to the lifeboat, followed closely by the Duel.

* * *

That was shorter than what i would have liked. This was pretty much kira centric for the most part I will do better on the next chapter. I also decided to throw in new powers for Oabobiti, it was a good idea **_Gundam Chief_** for Oabobiti to be able to use his powers in the Duel, so i give credit where credit was due. Thank you **_Gundam Chief_**. 

So until the next update, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	9. Aftermath

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter

* * *

Chapter Eight: Aftermath

* * *

_Onboard Home One in route to Hoth_

Mon Mothma sighed in frustration, leaning back in her chair in her office. The recent battle with the Empire was costly and gave her a huge amount of paperwork to do. The rebellion was already short handed as it is without the latest attack. Now they lost many experienced pilots, officers, and enlisted personel, as well as a general that had served in the Clone Wars.

Mon Mothma's was broken concentration by a few knocks on her door. "You may enter," she replied

The door slides open revealing the two founders of _Rogue Squadron_, Wedge Antilles and Luke Skywalker. Both pilots still wore their orange flight suits from just landing on the ship. They walked to the front of Mon Mothma's desk and saluted. "Commander Luke Skywalker and Lt. Commander Wedge Antilles reporting as requested," Luke said.

"At ease," Mon Mothma said with a small smile. "And please have a seat," she finished, motioning to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Wedge and Luke took the seats Mon Mothma offered them. "You wished to speak with us ma'am?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied giving a nod at Luke. "It's about one of your candidates you selected but never joined the battle."

"With all do respect ma'am," Wedge started, "A lot of the pilots we selected never made it to the battle."

"I am aware of that, but this concerns one particular pilot," Mon Mothma said.

"Which one ma'am?" Luke asked.

"It's Captain Lightstar, one of the Top Aces of the frontline _Crimson Phoenix Squadron_."

"The 'Phoenix'?" Wedge asked. He had heard stories about some of his battles, especially the one where he took on an Imperial Star Destroyer and won. Those were just stories, at least he thought. "What happened to him?" Wedge finished.

Luke, on the other hand, thought it was possible and considered him a mentor, someone to look up too. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"According to our spinet, he was captured by the Empire, but everything about his fate is unknown." Mon Mothma said grimly.

"Damn," Luke said under his breath. Oabobiti would have made a good addition to _Rogue Squadron_, even though he technically out-ranked him.

The gloomy atmosphere was lifted when Mon Mothma's intercom beeped. **_"Excuse me, ma'am,"_** a female reptilian voice came over the comm in Dosh. **_"But Admiral Ackbar wishes to have a word with you. He says it's important. It's about Capt. Lightstar."_** _(A/N: it's the language that the Trandoshans use, the lizard guy in episode V.)_

"Send him in," Mon Mothma said, relieved they have found some more information about Oabobiti.

The door swished open revealing Ackbar behind the door. Both Wedge and Luke stood up as a sign of respect to the Admiral as he made his way to Mon Mothma's desk. Ackbar nodded towards Luke and Wedge and stopped in front of Mon Mothma's desk with a smile plastered on his face. "I was just contacted by Capt. Lightstar a few minutes ago and he has his hands on a very interesting machine."

* * *

_Back On The Archangel's Bridge_

"So what's the plan now?" Mu asked Ramius while he was floating near the Captain's chair.

Ramius sighed, trying to put the destruction of Heliopolis aside. "The Ship is still in combat," she stated with authority. "Can you detect the ZAFT ships' movement?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Romero.

Romero sighed and looked back at the Lieutenant. "Its impossible," he started shaking his head. "There are a lot of heat sources among that debris, so our laser and thermal detectors are useless."

"They will have the same problem trying to detect us," Mu deducted, making Ramius look at him. "Do you expect they'll come after us?"

"I believe we should move based on that assumption," Ramius said before her voice turned grim. She continued, "But if the enemy attacks us now were finished."

Mu looked down considering what he heard and smirked. "You're right, all we have are the Duel, Strike and my damaged Zero. The ship itself is greatly understaffed and we are in no position to start a fight," he said before he looked at Ramius with curiosity. "Shall we set a course at maximum speed to shake them off? This is a pretty swift vessel from what I was told."

Ramius tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Mu. "The enemy's Nazca-class is a high-speed ship as well," she informed him. "There is no guarantee we can shake them off."

"Well," Mu started looking back at Ramius, "we could always surrender."

Ramius looked at Mu like he had grown a second head before he continued, "That's also an option."

"What did you say?" Natarle yelled into the microphone making everyone on the bridge look at her. "Hold on a minute! Who gave you the authorization?"

"_I did! Now open the doors,"_ Oabobiti yelled back over the comm.

"You don't have the authorization or a rank!"

"_Uh…Hello, CAPTAIN Lightstar. I did a lot of research on your ranking system and it's the same as ours!"_

"That doesn't mean shit!"

"_HEY! I worked my ass of to get that rank, thank you very much!"_

Ramius felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. They were arguing like siblings over the same toy or a piece of candy. "What's the matter, Ensign Badgiruel?" she asked hoping to end the fight.

Natarle looked at Ramius, obviously trying to suppress her anger toward Oabobiti. "The Strike and Duel have returned, but they brought back a lifeboat."

* * *

"_You can't accept it?"_ Kira asked in disbelief while the Strike was holding the lifeboat, with the Duel's right hand on the Strike's left shoulder. _"What do you mean we can't accept it? The propulsion system is broken. It was drifting though space."_

_"Not to mention the people on board are in a panic and are running low on air,"_ Oabobiti stated, empathizing for the civilians.

"_Yeah,"_ Kira said getting a bit worked up. _"So you're telling us to throw this back out there again? There are already refugees that need help!"_

"Reinforcements will be here anyway!" Natarle tried to reason with the two teens, while she was floating next to Ramius. "But the Archangel is still in battle. We can not accept refugees at this time!"

"_Oh, yeah?"_ Oabobiti said very upset. _"How would you feel if we left you in the cold reaches of space?"_

"It doesn't matter! We can't accept them!"

"_Don't make me Mind Trick you again."_

"Like you can at this distance!"

"_Don't underestimate the power of the Force."_

"Very well, I Authorize it," Ramius said, stopping the argument between Oabobiti and Natarle.

"Captain!" Nararel said looking at Ramius eyes wide.

"_HAH! In your face Natarle!!"_ Oabobiti said triumphantly.

Ramius sighed at Oabobiti's childish actions before continuing. "I don't want to waste time arguing over such things." She looked at the small picture of both Kira and Oabobiti on the main screen. "I want you to land first Capt. Lightstar, since your Mobile Suit has more damage. Then I want the Strike to land with the pod."

"Yes, Ma'am," Oabobiti and Kira said in unison, turning off their comm to the bridge, making their images disappear.

Natarle was about to protest when Ramius continued, "I'm aware of the severity of our situation, but I have no intention to surrendering. There's no way I'm going to hand over the ship, Strike, or Duel to ZAFT. We must get them safely to Atlantic Federation HQ, no matter what it takes to do so."

Everyone on the bridge was deep in thought before Natarle spoke up again, "Captain, may I suggest that we make our way to Artemis?"

"Artemis…?" Ramius said looking at Natarle trying to recall the station from her mind, "that's a Eurasian military satellite, isn't it?"

Mu heard the suggestion as well and looked at the other two officers, "The one with the umbrella shield?"

Natarle nodded towards Mu before looking at the forward bridge screen with an enlarged map of the entire area. "From our present Location, it's the easiest allied forces location to get to."

"But," Ramius said looking up at the Ensign, "you do realize we're in a situation where neither the G-weapons nor this ship has a recognition code acknowledged by allied forces, not only that, but we do have an extraterrestrial on board. Would Eurasia…?"

"I'm aware that the Archangel, Strike, and Duel are regarded as top military secrets of the Atlantic Federation and Capt. Lightstar would possibly taken into custody for experimentation and dissection," Natarle started empathizing for Oabobiti. She may hate the guy, but she wouldn't send him off to be a guinea pig. No one deserved that. "However, if we set course for the Moon you can't expect us to get there easily without confrontation, in addition to the badly needed supplies and provisions."

"I realize that," Ramius said laying her head on her fist.

"I'm sure Eurasia will understand the situation we are in; well just have to keep Capt.Lightstar's identity a secret for the time being. As things are, the most realistic measures would be to avoid any confrontation and replenish at Artemis, and try to contact the Lunar HQ from there."

Mu brokeoff from the conversation and looked back out from his chair in the Co-pilot seat, "Artemis, huh? I wonder if things will go as we hope."

Ramius leaned back in her chair and looked up at the map, "It's hard to say, but we really have no choice."

* * *

_In the Archangel's hanger_

Both the Duel and Strike were in the hanger in their maintenance claps. Some hanger crew members were already working on the Duel's damaged thruster, while the other workers were helping the civilians onboard the lifeboat and telling them where to go. Both the Strike and Duel's cockpit doors opened up and Kira and Oabobiti came out.

Kira looked over to Oabobiti and saw he had a large duffel bag slung over his right shoulder that was about his size. "What's in the bag?" Kira asked curious what was in a bag that large.

Oabobiti looked over at Kira. "It's something I savaged from my escape pod, before this whole mess started. It would be to cumbersome to carry a large pod with me all the time, so I took everything out of the pod. If ZAFT somehow managed to find it, it would be useless for them," Oabobiti explained trying to get use to the near zero gravity.

"Like what?" Kira asked again.

"A few blasters, food, first-aid kits, some electrical equipment that was either useful or useless, training remote, a stealth field generator, and the basics," Oabobiti said slinging the bag off his shoulder and opening the bag. He took out a black DL-44 heavy blaster pistol and gun belt, tossing it at Kira.

Kira caught the belt with ease and looked at Oabobiti questioningly.

"You never know," Oabobiti said searching through the bag again. "I'll show you how to work it and don't worry. All blasters, except for disruptors, have a stun setting so you don't have to kill the person attacking you."

Kira nodded and clipped the belt around his waist. "Thanks," Kira said feeling safer now he had a weapon by his side which could stun and kill if he had to.

"No problem," Oabobiti said as he pulled out another pistol.

Kira saw Oaobobiti freeze and give a very low and long whistle. "I thought these were just a rumor…," Oabobiti said a bit fearful as he looked over the weapon.

Kira was curious and pushed himself away from the Strike's cockpit and stopped next to Oabobiti to see the pistol. "What is it?" he asked.

Oabobiti turned his head to look at Kira, "It's a Merr-Sonn MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol…" _(A/N: time for the readers to use their imagination on what the pistol looks like. Please note that this gun does exist in the SW Universe)_. He quickly looked back at the small pistol, "It's THE most advance disruptor ever created."

"What's a disruptor?" Kira asked, thinking a disruptor is the same thing in the sci-fi movies he had seen.

"A disruptor is a very powerful and very scary energy weapon. Disruptors are illegal on many worlds where I come from and in many places merely possessing one would earn instant death. The blast from one these are short-ranged, less cohesive, and extraordinarily powerful; it differs from a standard blaster that's close to yours in that it creates an energy wave consisting of non-harmonic vibrations that excited the target's molecules. It destroys the bonds that held their constituent atoms together, painfully. The disruptor-class weapons are capable of disintegrating a humanoid target, utterly turning the target to a smoldering pile of ash," Oabobiti said making Kira shiver at the thought of being torn apart molecule by molecule.

"Why is this disruptor so advance and why did you whistle?"

"It has a rapid-pulse energy module that increases the weapon's destructive power, reduces the recharge time between shots from five seconds to three seconds, and increases its ammo capacity to ten shots, which is a lot compared to the others I have used."

"This pistol here was so deadly the company that made this gun were horrified by what they created. They took extreme steps to cover up the fact the weapon ever existed. The design was purged from all of the company computers. The designers were sent to work places called spice mines (and once you're in a spice mine you are rarely heard from ever again). The managers were killed and every weapon they could get their hands on was destroyed. Why an escape pod would EVER have this weapon, I'll never know," Oabobiti finished his explanation as he took out the pistols holster, equips it to his belt, and places the disruptor in the holster. He zipped up the duffle back and slung it back over his shoulder.

"You have to make sure neither ZAFT or the Earth Forces never get their hands' on that," Kira said that was more like an order. "If either of them got their hands on that weapon then it could spell trouble for everybody."

"Don't worry Kira," Oabobiti reassured looking at the lifeboat. "I would destroy it first before that happened. But for now, I need all the weapons I can get. I will use it ONLY as a last resort."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked at the lifeboat just as the two crewmembers near the boat's hatch were helping a young girl with burgundy hair and wearing a pink dress out of the hatch. Kira gasped lightly, recognizing the girl, as Birdy came out from underneath Kira's shirt and flew towards her. Kira tried to reach out and grab his tiny droid but he was already out of reach so he pushed himself off from the Duel and started to float to the lifeboat.

Oabobiti saw the little droid and raised an eyebrow. _'That's interesting,'_ he thought following right behind Kira.

"Birdy!" the little droid said as it came up to the hatch. The girl heard Birdy's call and looked up to see Kira and Oabobiti floating towards the small robot. She gasped in excitement. "I know you! Your one of Sai's friends!" she said jumping off of the pod and towards Kira.

"F-Flay!" Kira said surprised when hugged him around his waist, effectively stopping his momentum enough for them to float in the middle of the hanger. "Is it really you Flay Allster? You were on that boat?" Kira asked.

Flay looked up into Kira's eyes and asked, "Please, tell me what happened to Heliopolis? What happened out there? What's going on?"

"Uh…" Kira said not sure on what question to answer first.

"I…I…I got separated from Jessica and Misha in a store in Florence and I ran alone to a shelter, and then…!" Flay said almost on the verge of tears.

Kira blinked realizing she was on a lifeboat with no one she knew. He tried to say something but she interrupted him.

"This is a ZAFT ship, right?" she said a bit fearful. "What's going to happen to us? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"This isn't a ZAFT ship, I can tell you that," Oabobiti said using his duffel bag as a break in mid-air, stopping him next to Kira and Flay, making them look at him. As soon as he stopped, Birdy came right up on Oabobiti, landed on his head and looked down in Oabobiti's visor. "What are you looking at?" Oabobiti said.

"Birdy Birdy!" the droid said flapping its wings.

Oabobiti raised an eyebrow. "'Hi Me!'?... What are you talking about?" Oabobiti asked completely forgetting about Kira and Flay's conversation and starting his own with Birdy.

* * *

Well that was fun. I'm going to be working on this story for awhile till I figure out how I want to do the next chapter for _Naruto: The Life Of A SPARTAN_. I will try to get the next chapter for this story up as soon as possible. 

So until next time, this is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	10. Oops

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter or Ship Names

* * *

Chapter Nine: Oops...

* * *

_Heliopolis Debris_

Athrun was deep in thought not paying attention to his comm, or anything else, for that matter, while the Aegis floated through the debris. He was busy thinking about why Kira was fighting for the Earth Forces. _'Why?'_ he thought trying to think up a good reason why he would fight against his own people.

'_Maybe they tricked him into fighting for them, that's got to be it,'_ he concluded looking at the remains of Heliopolis. The colony was still spinning but only its frame was still there, forever spinning. It kind of creeped him out, making him think about Junius Seven.

Athrun sighed lightly and shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head. He started to move the Aegis back to the _Vesalius_. About three quarters of the way something hit the right side of the Aegis's head making a notable clunk throughout the cockpit.

"Damn," Athrun said under his breath. _'This hole thing has gotten me messed up,'_ he thought as he looked towards the object that hit the Aegis. His eyes widen, finding out it was the same object that had crashed next to the mobile suit carriers on _Heliopolis_ before it fell apart.

Athrun moved the Aegis close to the object and grabbed it. He gave the 'pod'-like ship a quick look over to see if it had taken any damage during the destruction of the colony. It was pretty much intact, except for the large hole where the door would be. Athrun thought very little of it as he turned on his comm, "This is Athrun Zala to the _Vesalius_, are you receiving my transmission?"

"_This is the Vesalius. We are receiving your transmission. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine," Athrun said dryly.

"_We need you to head back to the Vesalius. Commander Le Creuset wishes to speak with you."_

"Roger that, please tell the technicians to be ready."

"_Are you damaged?"_

"Negative, but I found the object that landed on the colony before it was destroyed."

"_Understood, over and out."

* * *

_

_Vesalius's Bridge 30 min later_

"Who could have anticipated this?" Le Creuset said looking over the carnage of Heliopolis while floating next to the helmsmen.

"What will you do?" Fredrik said looking at Le Creuset from the captain's chair. "The council won't look kindly on a neutral nation's colony being destroyed."

"How can a colony that's manufacturing new weapons for the Earth Forces be 'Neutral?" Le Creuset said not looking back at the Captain. "However most of the residents have escaped, so we really have no problem," Le Creuset began before turning to look at Fredrik, "Compared to the Bloody Valentine tragedy."

Fredrik looked at Le Creuset, giving a grunt understanding what he was saying, before the intercom beeped three times. "Yes what is it?"

"_We're finished with our analysis on the object Athrun Zala had brought back to the ship."_

"Already?" he asked surprised the technicians were done a lot shorter than he had anticipated. He thought it would take a couple of hours at least and not thirty minutes. "Have you found anything useful?" he asked the technician.

"_Negative sir, the 'pod' appeared to been stripped of all electrical equipment except for a few severely damaged components and the components themselves are so damaged that it's nothing more than scrap metal. The only things we were able to find out was it is made of a very light yet very strong unknown alloy. It has to be synthetic and bits of data we did get, our computers are having trouble decoding so it will take some time."_

"What about the large hole on it?" Le Creuset asked loud enough for the technician to hear. "And do you have an idea of what it's purpose was?"

"_Well… the hole is what has us pegged sir. The hole was made from the inside, suggesting that something was trying to get out and succeeded. From what we concluded from the marks, it was made with extreme heat but it was still a very clean 'cut'. As for the purpose of this thing, we concluded it's something like lifeboats or something close to it. We'll continue analyzing it in case we missed something."_

"Once the data is decoded, please inform me. I wish to see the data myself," Le Creuset said turning his attention to the sensor station. "In the meantime, Can you get the position of the enemy's new warship?"

"No, not with the present state of things," the ensign replied.

"You still plan to go after them?" Fredrik asked the commander. "But all we have left is one CGUE and it doesn't have a pilot."

"What do you mean?" Le Creuset asked suspiciously looking directly at Fredrik. "We have three we took from the Earth Forces."

Fredrik was taken back, "You suggest that we use those? But..!"

Le Creuset smirked before he interrupted Fredrik. "Now that we're finished with the data extraction, we can go ahead and use them," he said pushing himself off and headed for the planning map. "Bring up a map of the area and send a message to the _Gamow_ to expand its search radius."

* * *

_Back On the Archangel_

Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle were waiting with the other civilians in the Archangel's mess hall for Kira and Oabobiti's return. There was a gloomy atmosphere from the destruction of their home and some people wondered if they would make it out alive.

The doors to the room slid opened revealing Kira, Flay, and Oabobiti with Birdy on his left shoulder and his bag on his right. All three of them walked with the small amount of gravity towards Kira's friends making them gasp in surprise.

Oabobiti looked at Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai, and Miriallia and tilted his head to the right. "What? Never seen a guy with a droid on his shoulder?" Oabobiti asked sarcastically.

Flay also gasped but it was a happy gasp and ran up to Sai and hugged him.

Kira saw the couple and smiled softly at them, unaware his droid had jumped from Oabobiti's shoulder to his. Birdy tilted its head, "Birdy Birdy, Birdy?"

Kira looked at the small robot, trying to figure out what he was saying. "He asked, 'Are you alright, Master?'" Oabobiti said answering the question in Kira's mind.

Kira blinked at Oabobiti, looked at Birdy and smiled. "Yeah, thanks," he said putting his droid back under his shirt. Kira then looked back at Oabobiti, "How do you understand what Birdy is saying?"

Oabobiti looked back at him. "I can understand the binary droid language pretty well, thanks to my step-dad. He was a droid mechanic and worked on droids for a living. I helped him with repairing and making them," he explained to Kira before looking at Sai and Flay. "Those two a couple?" Oabobiti asked nodding towards the two.

"Sort of," Kira started looking at the two as well, walking up to his friends and sitting across from Miriallia. "They have an arranged marriage," he finished hoping that marriage means the same thing in his galaxy.

"Ooooo…" Oabobiti said walking over to the teens and sitting next to Miriallia across from Kira, putting his bag on the table.

"What's in the bag, Oabobiti?" Tolle asked curiously, looking at the rather large bag.

"The stuff I took out of the pod I came out of," Oabobiti said opening his 'Bag of Wonders' and searched through it pulling out several things and putting them aside.

"What's this?" Kuzzey asked picking up a metallic sphere with several buttons and one switch.

"A grenade," Oabobiti said calmly, "To be specific a Thermal Detonator. That thing could take out everyone in this room, if you're not careful."

This surprised Kuzzey and everybody around him. Making him panic slightly and juggle it from hand-to-hand before gently placing it back down to where it was before, very slowly.

"Ah, here it is," Oabobiti said pulling out a metal brief case and placing it in front of Kira and himself. "Before I tell you how to fire a blaster Kira, I will teach you how to take care of it," he said with authority placing several things he took out back in the bag and placing it next to him.

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

"Prepare the decoy," Ramius ordered from her captain's chair. "Upon firing, we'll start the main engines to adjust our course to _Artemis_. We will then switch to inertial flight to avoid detection by the enemy. Take level two battle stations! Finish checking the ship within an absolute minimum time!" she finished.

"A silent run until we get to _Artemis_ should take us about two hours," Mu deducted from his position in the co-pilot seat. He then placed his hands together and rested his head chin on them, "From this point on, we'll have to rely on luck."

"Number three, fire decoy," Natarle ordered.

One missile shot out from the _Archangel_ and streaked past the ship at high speed. Once the decoy had enough distance between it and the ship, it went through a secondary stage and flew towards the Earth. Hopefully into a slingshot orbit to the Lunar base.

"Start main engines!" Ramius said to Jackie and Mu. "Adjust ship's course to _Artemis_!"

The Archangel's engines roared to life as it made a hard U-turn towards _Artemis_. Down in the mess hall, Kira and Oabobiti had just finished Kira's blaster training when the ship did its little stunt. When the ship stopped turning Oabobiti looked at the ceiling. "Damn, that's some turn," he said a bit amazed a ship this size could move like it just did.

"What do you think is going on?" Kira asked putting his blaster back in its holster.

"Don't know," Oabobiti said before looking his friends. "Can you guys watch my stuff, while I find out what's going on?"

"Sure thing," Kuzzey vouched for everybody.

"Thanks," Oabobiti said standing up from his seat and pushed him self off from the seat, out of the mess hall and towards the bridge. Using the Force to guide him Oabobiti made it to the main elevator and pressed the button to the Bridge deck. Once he got to the Bridge Deck he quickly found the main bridge and opened the door. "What's going on?" Oabobiti asked from the doorway to the rest of the ship to a surprised Ramius.

"How did you find the Bridge?" Ramius asked looking back at Oabobiti.

"I used the Force to guide me," Oabobiti replied using the doorway as a spring board and pushed himself to Ramius. "But what is going on?" he asked again stopping next to Ramius.

"We are going to an allied base called _Artemis_," Mu answered Oabobiti's question for Ramius. "We're hoping the enemy will go after the decoy and not us."

"Please tell me that you didn't launch the decoy first," Oabobiti asked almost like a plea.

Ramius was unsure what he was getting at, so she just nodded.

Oabobiti just stood there looking at the Lt. for a couple of seconds before smacking his forehead, "You…never…launch the decoy first," Oabobiti said rubbing his forehead trying to cope with their lack of silent running tactics.

"Why is that?" Natarle asked, not understanding.

"I know how Commanders, like Rau Le Creuset, think," Oabobiti said taking his hand off his forehead. "People like him are all over in the Imperial Navy. So if you had actually launched the ship first and had multiple decoys on time delay towards different locations. Then you might have forced him to thin out his forces enough for us to fight with minimum effort, either that or tricked him so we can get to the destination with no effort."

"Duh…" Mu said also smacking his forehead, realizing Oabobiti would have completely fooled Le Creuset with that tactic.

"That's either stupid or brilliant," Natarle said looking at the pilot.

"You'd be amazed on how often those two have crossed," Oabobiti said looking at Natarle before he looked at Ramius. "Can you bring up a map of the area?" he asked looking up at the main screen.

Ramius looked at Natarle and nodded. Natarle nodded back and brought it up on the main screen, "You have an idea on what he'll do next?" Ramius asked looking at Oabobiti.

Oabobiti nodded. "Yes, if I know his kind then he'll try a pincer maneuver. The fastest ship he has in his disposal would move in front of the _Archangel_ and cross our path to the base with the escorts following us from behind, forcing us into the ship in front."

"Yeah, that does sound like something he'll do," Mu said understanding Oabobiti's logic. "No doubt he'll send more mobile suits to take the ship out while the Nazca-class and Laurasia-class attacks us from a distance."

Oabobiti grunted in agreement as he looked at the map. He then looked at Ramius with a look on her face meaning she was in deep thought. "Shall I get the Duel prepped for launch?" Oabobiti asked breaking the Lt.'s train of thought.

Ramius looked at Oabobiti and nodded. "Please do," she said before looking at Mu. "Please tell Kira of our situation, Lt. La Flaga, and get your Zero prepped as well."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Oabobiti and Mu said saluted the officer and headed out the door.

* * *

_With Kira, Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey and Flay _

Kira and his friends were waiting in the Barracks for Oabobiti's return. The enlisted personnel had been moving the civilians down to the ship's barracks a little over twenty minutes ago. To say the least that moving Oabobiti's large bag was a bit hard but they got it to work.

Right now they were resting. Kira was leaning against one of the bunks checking over his blaster, memorizing on how to use and clean it. Tolle and Kuzzey were also leaning back against the frame of the bunk beds with Flay, Miriallia and Sai sitting on the tower bunks watching Kira. Oabobiti's bag was behind Flay and Sai.

"I wonder where the ship is headed," Kuzzey asked trying to start a conversation.

"They changed course once, didn't they?" Sai asked. "I wonder if ZAFT is still around."

"They're after this ship and the mobile suits, right?" Tolle asked his question before continuing, "Then maybe they're still after us."

Flay's eyes widen when she heard ZAFT was after them and gasped. "Are you saying we're less safe now that we boarded the ship? No way!" she said worried.

"It was either that or you be out of air," Kira said a bit guilty as he put his pistol in its holster.

"I-I choose the first option…," Flay said scooting towards Sai.

"I sure hope my parents are safe," Kuzzey said very worried about his creators.

"Evacuation orders were issued to all districts," Sai said reassuring his friends that they're parents were safe. "So I'm sure they're ok."

"Kira Yamato!" someone said outside the bunks to that room.

Everyone turn to look at the new voice and saw Mu La Flaga standing next to Kira. "Y-yes?" Kira asked unsure on what to say.

"Petty Officer Murdoch is furious," Mu started, "he doesn't have enough people. He says you're responsible for maintaining your own machine."

"My machine?" Kira repeated like a parrot but was more like a question. "Wait! What do you mean, 'My machine'?"

"Let's just say that is what has been decided for you and Capt. Lightstar," Mu started. "The fact is you two are the only ones capable of piloting those things. It can't be helped. Capt. Lightstar is already prepping the Duel for takeoff."

"Sure I rode that thing twice," Kira said trying to make an excuse for not piloting the Strike. "Only because I had no choice! But I'm not a soldier or anything!"

Mu was shaking his head with his hand, rubbing his forehead in annoyance, before he looked at the teen. "So when the fighting starts again, you'll say that again? You'll refuse to pilot it, and we'll all die, right?"

Kira and the rest of his friends gasped at the man's logic.

"Right now," Mu continued. "You, Capt. Lightstar, and I are the only ones who can protect this ship."

"But, I don't think that's…"

"You have the ability to make a difference, correct? Then put those abilities to good use. We have little time, including time to think this over, according to Capt. Lightstar," Mu finished making his way out the way he entered.

"Excuse me!" Sai said trying to get Mu's attention. "Where is the ship headed?"

Mu turned back around and looked at the teen. "A Eurasian military fortress," he replied before shrugging and continuing. "Well, we'll be lucky if they let us in without a fight," he finished making his way to the hanger.

"This isn't…" Kira let his sentence trail off as he exhaled and walked towards the hanger, hoping to get some counseling from Oabobiti.

"What?" Flay questioned. "What's that suppose to mean? You mean that Kira kid was on…?"

"You heard that two mobile suits carried your lifeboat to this ship, right?" Sai asked his fiancé. "Those two guys, Kira and Oabobiti, were piloting them."

"What them?" Flay said surprised. "But why? Why would they be in those mobile suits?"

"Because Kira's a Coordinator and Oabobiti is an alien," Kuzzey blurted out making Flay gasp lightly and his friends look at him in disbelief.

"Kuzzey!" Tolle shouted.

"Kira is a Coordinator and Oabobiti is an extraterrestrial," Sai said looking at the ground. "But they aren't with ZAFT."

"Kira is still one of us," Miriallia began. "And we may have only known Oabobiti for a couple of hours, but he is also a close friend of ours."

"Yeah," Tolle said, agreeing with his girlfriend. "He has proved several times it doesn't matter where you came from or what your abilities are. If you have the heart to protect those who are your friends, then your ok in my book."

* * *

Well this chapter is longer and has more of a plot, unlike the last one which was more explination than a story. Other than that I'm proud of this chapter. I'll get the next chapter up asap.

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	11. Planned Reinforcements

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter or Ship Names

* * *

Chapter Ten: Planned Reinforcements

* * *

_Archangel's Mobile Suit Hanger_

Oabobiti sighed as he made the necessary adjustment to the O.S. in the Duel. The O.S. had more damage than Oabobiti had first anticipated. He spent over twenty minutes breaking down the O.S. and rebuilding it from the ground up. Hopefully it would increase the Duel's maneuverability and accuracy. The Duel's Hyperwave Transciever beeped three times making Oabobiti stop from his work and raised an eyebrow.

'_Already?'_ he thought as he activated the transceiver, which brought up a picture of Admiral Ackbar on one of the right main screen. Oabobiti gave a crisp salute, "Sir!"

Ackbar returned the salute. _"At ease,"_ he said lowering his salute. _"I have some good news Capt. Lightstar."_

Oabobiti tilted his head to the side. "What news, sir?" he questioned.

Oabobiti saw Ackbar smile gently before he replied, _"It appears the Alliance council wishes to see the information and pictures of the X-102 Duel. They requested that a tech squad be sent to you to gather data and the technical blueprints of the 'Gundam', as well as give you any equipment you may need in the future."_

"How are they going to get here?" Oabobiti asked both relived and curious. Ordinarily it would take a couple days to get from one star system to another. But from one galaxy to another would probably take months, hell, year's maybe.

"_The same way you came."_ Ackbar said flatly.

"Huh?" Oabobiti asked dumbly.

Ackbar paused for a couple seconds and chuckled; it wasn't often someone would catch a Jedi off guard. He looked up at the confused officer and smiled, _"We sent a scouting party of three Z-95 Headhunters into the Maw system to find the wormhole you went into and found it. One of the pilots had gotten too close and was sucked into wormhole, luckily she wasn't detected and managed to make it back in one piece."_

"Was her physical age changed like mine?"

Ackbar shook his head, _"No, her age still stayed the same, probably because of the shield. She says it was out when she made it out of the hole."_

"**_Jate'kara hut'uun…,"_** Oabobiti said under his breath, his head sunk low. _(Translation: **Lucky Coward**, Coward is the worst possible insult in Mando'a)_

Ackbar blinked. He wasn't too familiar with Mando'a so he let the possible insult slide. In a way he understood why Oabobiti would be upset. He'd be pissed off too if he found out he was a teen again. Ackbar shook his head and continued, _"We are sending a Nebulon-B Frigate, The Vigilance, to you. Anything you think you might need?"_

When Oabobiti heard it was _The Vigilance_ coming he smiled. The Captain of the ship was a male Rodian named Grecto Bomu. The Alliance officer was in the same graduating class as Oabobiti and they were close friends. "I think so, tell him that Oabobiti said 'The Vasarian Brandy is good here.' He'll know what to do next," Oabobiti said crossing his arms.

Ackbar nodded. _"Understood, it will take about two standard days for The Vigilance to get were you are. I shall contact you if anything comes up."_

"I will do the same here sir," Oabobiti said saluting the figure of Ackbar before it disappeared. _'As soon as The Vigilance gets here, I'm going to have a large glass of Veronian Berry Wine, either that or some Lomin Ale and a little Xinphar,'_ Oabobiti thought rubbing his helmet. He quickly typed the rest of the modifications to the O.S. and moved out of the Duel's cockpit. When he was out the cockpit, he saw Kira staring at the Strike deep in thought.

"What's up, Kira?" Oabobiti said pushing himself off the Duel and stop near Kira.

Kira sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do," he said not looking back at Oabobiti. "Lt. La Flaga said I have the power to make a difference, so why not put it to good use."

"Everyone has the power to make a difference," Oabobiti said looking at the Strike as well. "It just depends on how you use that power, whether it's for personal gain or defense."

Oabobiti looked at Kira. "How do you use your abilities?"

Kira looked back at Oabobiti, confidence radiating in his eyes. "I used them to defend my friends," Kira said.

"Then use your abilities wisely," Oabobiti said. "If you become too obsessed, then you'll fall to the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side?" Kira never heard Oabobiti use that term before. From the way he said it, it's something that should be avoided.

"The Dark Side of the Force is when the elements align with powerful negative emotion like fear, hatred, anger, and passion," Oabobiti started out with a low tone. "I remember Jolee saying something about Dark Side users, 'A Sith (which are the exact opposite of a Jedi) believes he commands the Force, but it is the Dark Side that commands him,'" Oabobiti finished before he looked at the Duel.

"I bathed myself in the knowledge of the Sith. Learning their ways, their tactics, and the way they think, just so I know how to kill them. It's thanks to Jolee's counseling that I'm not a Dark Jedi."

"Personally, I think there is no such thing as a Dark Side, only those who have their minds corrupt with power. For you see Kira, I believe in the Potentium theory," Oabobiti finished

"What's the Potentium theory?" Kira asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The Potentium theory claims there is no inherent evil in the view of the Force," Oabobiti started looking at Kira. "It claims what others call the Light Side is actually just the Force itself, which is inherently good. What people call the Dark Side is actually a perversion of the Force, their minds twisted with power and suffering. The Potentium theory says the potential for both Light and Dark Sides resids in the user, and not the Force itself."

"It makes some sense…" Kira said nodding at Oabobiti's logic before he smiled. "Thanks for having a small talk with me, it helped."

"No problem," Oabobiti said patting Kira's shoulder. "I have to inform Lt. Ramius about something," he finished heading for the hanger door.

"Like what?" Kira asked.

Oabobiti had just reached the door when Kira called out to him. He turned around and replied, "I was contacted by Admiral Ackbar again. They're sending a ship to take a look at the Duel and get me any supplies I may need."

"What kind of ship?" Kira asked, really curious with so many questions racing through his head.

"It's an escort frigate called _The Vigilance_. It will arrive in about two days," Oabobiti said flatly. "The captain of the ship is a good friend of mine, so I have to tell Lt. Ramius he's coming so she doesn't do something stupid like shoot at him."

* * *

_Vesalius's interior Rau Le Creuset's Quarters_

"Athrun Zala, reporting as requested," Athrun said from outside of Rau Le Creuset's personal quarters.

"Right," Le Creuset said from behind his desk typing up a report. "Come in."

The doors slide open to reveal Athrun in his red ZAFT special ops uniform. Athrun quickly came in as the door shut behind him. He stopped about one meter away from Le Creuset's desk. Athrun gave a quick salute before Le Creuset spoke.

"I was hoping to speak with you earlier," Le Creuset said not looking up from his screen. "But things got a bit out of hand, with the collapse of Heliopolis and you finding that craft," he finished turning his seat towards Athrun.

"Sir, I apologize for what happened during the previous battle," Athrun said still standing at attention.

"I have no intention of punishing you," Le Creuset started. "But I do want to hear your side of the story. Particularly since it wasn't like you, Athrun"

Athrun's face slipped, turning into a frown. He really didn't want to explain why he did it; any further thoughts were broken when Le Creuset spoke up again. "I understand you were near one of the machines when it was active."

"I'm terribly sorry," Athrun apologized. "I was stunned by what had happened, and failed to report the incident."

Athrun paused for a few seconds to gather his thoughts before he continued. "The blue and red machine, person piloting it is Kira Yamato, a Coordinator friend from the military preparatory school I attended on the moon."

"Well…!" Le Creuset said surprised. It made sense now, on how the machine Miguel fought could move so well. Only a Coordinator could change an O.S. in such a short amount of time.

"I never dreamed that we'd meet again in such a situation," Athrun said pausing to catch his breath before continuing, "so I had to be sure."

"I see. War is full of irony" Le Creuset said taking the information in, standing up from his chair. "I don't blame you for being so stunned. I can imagine you were very close to this friend."

"Yes," Athrun replied looking down at the floor.

"Very well," Le Creuset said walking up to Athrun. "If that's the case, I shall take you off the upcoming sortie," causing Athrun to look up at his commanding officer.

"You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend," Le Cruset continued, "And I don't want to force you to, either."

"No, Commander! That's…!" Athrun said trying to make an argument.

"Even if he was once your friend," Le Creuset interrupted. "We must shoot him if he's now an enemy. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kira is… He's being used by the Naturals!" Athrun shouted trying to save his friend. "He's brilliant, but also absent-minded and good-natured so he fails to see that he's being taken advantage of. That's why I want to persuade him! He's still a fellow Coordinator, maybe even the pilot of the other machine! I know they'll understand what we have to say!"

"I understand how you feel," Le Creuset said putting his hands on his hips and looked downward to the ground. He then looked back up and into Athrun's eyes, "But… what if they won't be persuaded?"

Athrun's eyes opened a little wider before they looked down to the floor. He hadn't thought of that; if Kira and the other person couldn't be persuaded, then he'd have to kill them both. "If that happens…," Athrun started, his voice filled with dread, "I'll shoot them down myself."

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

"So this 'Commander Bomu' is coming to this galaxy with a ship, a tech team to analyze the Duel, and supplies you may need in the future," Ramius repeated while she was sitting in the captain's chair of the Archangel, trying to understand what Oabobiti was saying.

Oabobiti nodded. "Yup that's the grits of it," he said really thankful Ramius believes him, unlike Natarle. "He'll be here in about two standard days, which is about 50 hours your time."

Ramius nodded understanding, if she would do the same thing if she was in Oabobiti's position. But any other thoughts were broken when Romero said, "Large heat source detected! Believed to be the engine of a warship, distance two hundred Yellow thirty three, seventeen. Mark 02 Charlie, course zero-shift-zero!"

"Beside us?" Mu questioned while looking at the readouts. "It's heading in the same direction?"

"Looks like I was right," Oabobiti said pushing himself off of Ramius chair, over to Romero and looked over his shoulder to see where the enemy ship was.

"But it's a far distance away from us," Natarle pointed out before moving up next to Ramius.

"The target is out passing our ship," Romero said looking at the data. "Ship type confirmed, it's the Nazca-class."

"Like you said Capt. Lightstar," Mu said looking at Oabobiti from the co-pilot seat. "Le Creuset must be trying to get ahead of us and cut us off from Artemis."

"Where's their Laurasia-class?" Natarle asked looking at Romero.

"Where do you think?" Oabobiti asked sarcastically, "behind us. Where else would it be!"

"Hang on…," Romero said typing franticly to find the missing ship. "There's a heat source following us, three hundred to stern."

"Hey," Mu said getting everyone's attention. "Can you bring up the data on the two vessels and a map of space over here?"

"You got something planed, Lt. La Flaga?" Oabobiti said moving towards the Co-pilot seat.

Mu turned his seat around and looked at Oabobiti, "With your help, I might have an idea."

* * *

_Archangel Mess Hall_

"_Enemy unit, silhouette detected,"_ someone said over the ships intercom making the civilians ask questions like 'Are we going into battle' and 'but they have us onboard.' _"Level one battle stations! All military personnel get to your stations at once! Repeat…"_

Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, Miriallia, and Flay were also in the mess hall sitting at one of the tables, all wondering where Kira and Oabobiti had gone off to. But what was said next answered that question.

"_Kira Yamato, to the bridge,"_ causing everyone to gasp. "I wonder what Kira and Oabobiti decided," Miriallia asked with her head sunk low.

"We'll likely be in quite an unenviable position if they don't fight," Sai stated.

"Hey, Tolle," Miriallia said looking to her right, getting her boyfriend's attention. "We're always sitting on the sidelines relying Kira and Oabobiti to protect us."

Tolle shifted his gaze down to the table remembering what Mu said. "If we have the ability to make a difference, then put it to good use, right?" he asked looking up at his friends waiting for an answer.

Both Sai and Kuzzey nodded in approval.

* * *

_An Archangel Hallway_

Kira was on his way to the Archangel's hanger, deep in thought at what he and Oabobiti had talked about earlier. When was about halfway there he was brought out of his thoughts when someone called his name. He looked up to see Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai, and Mirialia in Earth Forces uniforms. Behind them was one of the enlisted Earth alliance bridge crew, the three guys wore a blue jacket while Miriallia wore a pink one.

Kira was surprised to say the least so he stopped in his tracks, "Tolle? All of you?"

"Hi, Kira," Tolle said stopping in front of Kira followed by the rest of the gang.

"So, what's the deal with the outfits?" Kira asked his friends with peaked curiosity.

"We've decided to help out with tasks aboard this ship," Sai replied first. "They're understaffed, right?"

"They require us to wear military uniforms if we're gonna be on the bridge," Kuzzey informed.

"ZAFT military uniforms are cooler, aren't they?" Tolle asked. "We don't get a rank and these look kinda silly."

"Don't be a wise guy," Dalida said from behind the group of teens, making them look back.

"I don't know, I kinda like them," Someone said from behind Kira.

Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Kira turned back around to see a man inside a flight suit with the helmet on. The suit looked a lot like Mu La Flaga's, but instead of purple there was red and instead of grey there was orange. They couldn't see what the face looked like because the visor was set on the darkest setting. The pilot also had several weapons on him, two pistols in shoulder harnesses, and a black utility belt with a black and gold cylinder on the left side and another pistol in its holster on the right side.

Kira saw the black and gold cylinder and immediately recognize the figure, "Oabobiti?"

"The one and only," Oabobiti said stopping next to Kira and looked at Tolle. "You were saying, Tolle?"

Tolle looked at Oabobiti for a few seconds before he slapped his forehead. "Oh…right," he said removing his hand from his forehead, "We can't have you two fighting all the time."

"Given the situation we're in, we'll help," Miriallia said confidentially, "however we can."

"Alright, move along kids," Dalida said pushing the group forward towards the bridge. When Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia were a good way down, Dalida turned around to look at Kira. "Oh, and if your taking off again, make sure to wear a flight suit this time!" he said.

"Uh…yes sir, Mr. Chandra!" Kira replied back to the retreating PettyOfficer.

"Let's get going Kira," Oabobiti said making his way to the hanger. "Wouldn't want Lt. La Flaga to get lonely now, do we?"

Kira chuckled. "No, I guess not," he said following Oabobtiti.

* * *

I feel like i could have done this chapter better. If you agree, please send me a message. But other than that, I'm just glad i got it out of my system. 

So until next time, this is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(_Click_)


	12. Who Is This Guy?

(Inspired by The Seed Jedi) I don't own Star Wars or Gundam Seed Characters.

"Blah"-Talking

_'Blah'_-Thinking

"_**Blah"**-_Talking in Different Language

"**_Blah"_**- Holocron talking

_"Blah"_- Comm. Chatter or Ship Names

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Who Is This Guy?

* * *

_Vesalius's Bridge_

"So that's it…" Fredrik said, staring at the bridge's main view screen and at the Eurasia Military fortress, _Artemis_.

"The Umbrella of Artemis," Rau said flatly, floating next to Fredrik, also looking at the view screen. "It appears that they've already caught on to us. It's already active," he finished.

"We've arrived here without catching the Earth Forces' new ship," Fredrik said, a bit disappointed they couldn't catch the ship itself.

"We're in their path," Rau said smirking in anticipation. "We'll get them here."

Fredrik looked up to his commander and nodded before looking back at the view screen. "Turn ship 108 degrees! Match velocity to _Artemis_, and proceed astern!" he ordered the crew who moved the ship to his orders.

* * *

_Archangel Pilots' Dressing Room_

Kira sighed as he finished putting on his blue, white, and black flight suit. He was told by Oabobiti that Mu wanted to tell him the plan he made in order to get them to _Artemis_. Oabobiti had already been briefed on the plan and was already in the hanger getting the Duel prepped for launch.

"So…" Mu started, getting Kira's attention while he floated near the entrance of the Pilot's locker room. Mu was in his flight suit with his helmet under his left arm. "Judging from that outfit, I see that you've finally decided to do it."

"You've said so yourself, Lieutenant," Kira started, grabbing his floating helmet while Mu pushed himself off of the doorway and stopped next to one of the couches in the dressing room. "Right now, you, Oabobiti, and I are the only ones who can protect this ship. It's not that I want to fight, but I do want to protect this ship, because of the people on board," Kira finished, feeling a bit of pride in his words.

"It's the same for all of us," Mu said looking at Kira. "You won't find too many people who wish to fight for no reason at all." Mu's face turned serious, "We fight because unless we fight, we cannot protect."

Kira's eyes started to look down towards the ground. Mu could then hear Kira say, "Use your powers for knowledge and defense, and never for attack."

Mu blinked. "Where did you hear that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh…" Kira started, realizing he said what he was thinking out loud. "It was what Oabobiti said to me. It's what a Jedi does with his abilities."

"Really?" Mu said, raising an eyebrow before chuckling. "I still think it's hard to believe HE'S from another galaxy."

"You should have seen what I have seen; then you would know what he says is true," Kira said under his breath as he equipped his new blaster to his hip.

Mu chuckled again. "Well I'm not sure if Lt. Badgiruel believes him, but I do, especially after that little 'lightshow' he gave us. Come on, I'll tell you the plan," he said before going into detail about the plan as they went on their way to the ship's starboard hanger.

When he and Kira got there they noticed Oabobiti had the Duel's right shouldered Beam saber opened up and was tinkering around the system. Mu and Kira also saw Murdoch near the Duel's right beam saber hilt with one hand on his hip while the other was resting on the hilt of the beam saber, along with if not all the other mechanics floating around the head mechanic and ace.

"Hey Murdoch," Mu yelled getting the head technician's attention as he put on his helmet. "What's Capt. Lightstar doing?" he asked as Kira followed him, putting on his helmet.

Murdoch looked down towards the superior officer and shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me," he yelled back as the Lieutenant made his way to his mobile armor, still being followed by Kira. "He just came in, said he was going to do something to one of the Duel's beam sabers, and started taking it apart. And I have never seen someone take a complicated piece of equipment apart as fast as he does," Murdoch explained before looking back at Oabobiti.

"I've taken repulsorlift generators apart that are more complicated than this thing," Oabobiti said waving off the compliment before he reached into the saber's beam focusing matrix and took out a small palm size lenses. "Hold this will ya," he said holding the lenses out to the head mechanic.

Murdoch took the lenses from Oabobiti's hand and took a quick look at the disk. _'This is…'_ he thought as he blinked and looked down at Oabobiti. "What do you think you're doing kid?" he asked simply.

Oabobiti looked up towards Murdoch. "First off, don't call me kid. Second, just a little experiment," he said waving a dark blue crystal in his right hand. He turned back around to the beam saber and placed the crystal in the focusing matrix of the saber.

"What's a crystal going to do?" one of the other mechanics asked as Oabobiti started to put back the pieces of the beam saber into their original places.

"It's too complicated for me to explain right now, since we have a schedule to keep," Oabobiti replied as he put the last piece of equipment back into the beam saber and closed it back up. "Right now, I just hope it works," he said, pushing himself towards the Duel's cockpit.

"What happens if it doesn't?" another mechanic asked the question on their minds.

Oabobiti looked back at the group of mechanics. "It'll blow up. It happened to me several times when I was trying to make my first lightsaber," he said flatly as he got into the cockpit of the Duel, making the group of mechanics disperse and go back to their respective jobs.

"Well in any case, Kira," Mu started getting Kira's attention. "Think only about protecting this ship and yourself."

"Right," Kira nodded. "Be careful, Lieutenant," he finished as Mu went into the Zero's cockpit. He then pushed himself off of Mu's Zero and towards the Strike in deep thought. _'Athrun, will you come back as well to sink this ship?'_ he thought as he quickly got into the Strike and closed the cockpit doors.

As he and Oabobiti waited for the ok to move, Mu's Zero moved towards the catapult. _"Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the catapult!"_ the announcement called throughout the hanger.

The secondary doors to the main hanger closed behind the Moebius and the main doors opened up, revealing the blackness of space. Mu quickly sealed his suit and said, "Mu La Flaga, taking off!" The linear catapult's electro magnets activated, launching the Zero into the void.

"_Duel, Proceed to launch position,"_ the announcement stated as the Duel and its maintenance brace moved to the linear catapult. The Duel's feet were soon locked into place by magnets as the maintenance frame pulled away from the Duel and out of the way. The Duel's shield was soon placed on its left arm while the beam rifle was placed in its right hand.

"_Kira, Oabobiti!"_ Miriallia called out to them from her post, causing both pilots to look at their respective view screens.

"Miriallia?!" Kira yelled, surprised to see her on the bridge.

"_That's right!"_ She said with a smile. _"From now on, I will act as the combat controller for the mobile suits and mobile armor. I'm counting on you two,"_ she said giving a three fingered salute.

Oabobiti smirked and gave her the thumbs up signal with his right hand. "Your trust is in the right place," he said as he placed his hand back on the controls as the Strike came up from behind and waited for its turn.

"_The enemy will be here as soon as the Archangel fires its engines,"_ Natarle warned the two teen pilots. _"Be ready to launch when told."_

"Roger!" Both Kira and Oabobiti said in unison.

Two minutes later, Oabobiti and Kira felt the Archangel accelerate, as well as a small jerk backwards.

"Was that the signal?" Kira asked Miriallia.

She nodded. _"Yup, X102 Duel you are clear for launch!"_

"Alright," he said bracing his body for the upcoming G-forces. "Capt. Lightstar. Duel Gundam, taking off!" Oabobiti was then thrown to the back of his seat as the Duel went through the catapult. Once the Duel was out of the hanger and into space, Oabobiti made the Duel double-barrel roll before its main thrusters and phase-shift became active. Oabobiti then went outside of the Strike's flight, waiting for it to come out.

The Strike was quickly placed on the catapult and equipped with the Aile Striker pack with the shield on its left arm and beam rifle in its right hand. Kira then sealed his suit and doubled checked that he was strapped in well.

"_X105 Strike, you are clear for launch,"_ Miriallia said making Kira regain the controls. _"Good luck out there."_

"Thanks Mir," he said with a smile before his face went from thankful to serious. "Kira Yamato. Strike Gundam, heading out!" he finished as the Strike was launched from the catapult and into the void. Once out, the Strike's Aile pack started up opening the wings fully as Kira did his own barrel roll, as his Phase-shift came online and flew right beside the Duel.

* * *

_Archangel's bridge_

"A mobile suit has taken off from the Nazca-class ahead!" Dalida informed from his station. "Only one!"

"Any identification on what type of mobile suit it is?" Natarle asked, hoping to get a clearer picture on what they were facing.

"_It's probably one of the other Gundams ZAFT stole from the Earth Alliance,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm, making a picture of him and Kira pop up on the main view screen. "_Which means the other two are behind us. All we have to do is figure out which ones they are."_

"Kira and Capt. Lightstar," Murrue started with authority. "You are to stay near the Archangel until we find out what we are up against. Once the enemy has been identified, you are free to choose you respective targets."

"_Yes, Ma'am!"_ Oabobiti and Kira said in unison as their images snapped off.

"Two new heat sources approaching from the rear!" Romero informed the rest of the crew. "Distance, 67!"

"They're mobile suits," Dalida said, urgency in his voice.

"Here they come…" Murrue said, mentally preparing herself for the fight.

"Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat" Natarle ordered from inside the CIC. "Load Korinthos into missile tubes 13 through 24! Activate the Valiant linear cannons and input targeting data! Hurry!"

"Machines type determined!" Dalida started before he gasped lightly in surprise. "Why, these are X numbers; Aegis in front of us, with the Buster and Blitz behind us!" This caused the remaining crew members to gasp in surprise.

"Damn it!" Natarle said touching the rim of her hat. "I hate it when Capt. Lightstar is right!"

"_You're not the only one who hates it,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm surprising the bridge crew, _"You get kinda sick of it after awhile." _

"_Requesting permission to engage!"_ Kira asked his voice in a serious tone.

Murrue quickly regained her composure and looked at the two pilots. "Permission granted! Pick your targets!" she told the two pilots.

* * *

_Back with the Strike and Duel_

"_Roger that!"_ Oabobiti said before he turned off his comm to the _Archangel_ and switch radio frequencies to match the Strike's. _"Which ones do you want, Kira"_ he asked.

There was a silent pause that lasted for 3 seconds before Kira replied, "_I'll take the Aegis. Can you handle both the Blitz and Buster by yourself?"_

"_You don't need to worry about me Kira,"_ Oabobiti said easing the teens worry. _"I can take care of myself. Just watch your power gauge, we only have a limited number of shots so don't waste them. Fire ONLY when you feel the time is right,"_ he warned before he turned the Duel a full 180 degrees and flew straight towards the Blitz and Buster.

"_Right,"_ Kira acknowledge before flying the Strike straight towards where the Aegis was said to be coming from. A few seconds later he saw the Aegis ahead of him its yellow beam saber ignited. Kira equipped the Strikes beam rifle to its hip and placed the Strikes free hand onto one of the hilts of the beam sabers on the striker pack. He was about to activate it, but remembered Oabobiti's words of warning. _'Better wait till he's firing range,'_ Kira thought as he felt the Strikes hand rest on the hilt of the beam.

* * *

_With the Buster and Blitz_

Both the Buster and Blitz activated their phase-shift armor and continued to fly straight towards the Archangel. Dearka was smirking, _"Come on Nicol, let's take them out before Athrun beats us to it!" _

"_Uh… Right!"_ Nicol said uneasily as he saw the Buster accelerated forward, moving ahead of him. Nicol has been having a weird feeling ever since the battle started; he wasn't sure what it was either. It was like something was telling him not to fight this battle and it had been itching at him ever since he entered the Blitz cockpit.

The feeling went cold in an instant, causing Nicol to blink and look towards the Archangel. When he looked closer he saw an extremely small flash, so small that Nicol had to strain his eyes to see it. Nicol's instincts kicked, screaming at him to move. He wasted no time accelerating the Blitz right next to the Buster, and with its left arm, backhanded the Buster.

Dearka and the Buster were moved several centimeters to the left. Dearka then looked angrily at the Blitz, _"HEY! NICOL WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DE-"_. He was cut himself off as he saw a green beam of energy going right in front of the Busters cockpit, leaving only a few centimeters between the Buster and the beam itself. _"Damn…"_ Dearka muttered under his breath, if Nicol hadn't backhanded the Buster, the beam would have penetrated the cockpit and vaporize him instantly. _"Thanks, Nicol"_ he said looking at the Blitz.

"_No problem,"_ Nicol said not sure at what he had just did as he looked for the source of the shot. The Blitz consol beeped and an enlarged image of the Duel on his main screen. _"It's the other machine, the X102 Duel!"_ Nicol said urgently as the Buster moved to see the incoming mobile suit.

"Huh…" Oabobiti said leaning his head to the side, away from the targeting computer and looked at both the Blitz and Buster on the main screen. "That rarely happens," he said, moving the targeting computer out of the way. He rarely missed, especially when he combined his force abilities with technology.

"Oh well," he said as he equipped the Duel's beam saber to its hip and reached for the unmodified beam saber on Duel's left shoulder. He activated it and pointed it down and away from the Duel. "More fun for me," he said accelerating the Duel towards the two mobile suits while the Archangel fired several Sledgehammer and Korinthos missiles behind him, acting as fire support.

* * *

_On the Vesalius_

"Sir, please!" Yzak pleaded from inside the cockpit of a CGUE inside the Vesalius. "Let me go out there! It's my fault I didn't make it to the other machine in time, the least I can do is destroy it!" he finished looking at the image of his superior officer on his main screen.

"_Athrun, Dearka, and Nicol are already in the fight,"_ Rau said to the frustrated teen from the bridge of the Vesalius. _"I'm sure they will be fine."_

"But commander," Yzak started, getting very irritated. "You saw what that other machine did to Troy, Zack, and Michel. They'll need all the help they can get. I'm the only certified pilot left!" he finished hoping it was enough to convince Rau to let him fight.

Rau looked down towards the floor, contemplating on whether or not to send him out. Rau looked back up at Yzak. _"Very well, that is your machine now. I'll let the others know you are coming,"_ he said in his usual calm demeanor.

Yzak smirked and saluted. "Thank you, sir," he said as Rau nodded and his image went blank.

* * *

_With the Strike and Aegis_

When Kira was closer to Athrun, he activated the Strikes beam saber and went straight forward at Athrun. However, both machines didn't swing. Instead they flew past each other, staring down at one another to see which one make the first move.

"_Kira!"_ Athrun said, to try to at least talk to his old friend.

"Athrun?" Kira asked as the image of his friend popped up on his secondary screen.

"_Stop this!"_ Athrun pleaded hoping to knock so sense into Kira_. "Put your sword away! We are not enemies! Am I right? Why must we fight against each other?"_ he asked as he and Kira circled each other.

"Athrun…" Kira said sympathizing for his friend.

"_You're a Coordinator just like us,"_ Athrun started. _"Why must you fight against your own kind?"_

Kira gripped his controls tighter. He really hated this.

* * *

_On board Archangel's bridge_

"Additional heat source detected coming from the Nazca-class," Jackie informed the rest of the crew.

"Can you identify it?" Natarle ask looking at the back of Jackie's head.

"Scanning…" Jackie continued before his eyes widen a little. "ZGMF-515 CGUE!"

Natarle cursed under her breath.

"So they have one more in there arsenal…" Murrue said also under her breath, eyes narrowing.

Natarle quickly regain her composure and looked towards Miriallia. "Inform Kira and Capt. Lightstar," she ordered.

* * *

_With the Buster, Blitz, and Duel_

"_Oabobiti!"_ Oabobiti heard over the comm as he dodges a combined beam attack from both the Blitz and Buster. _"I'm kinda busy here, hang on a sec!"_ he replied back as he raised the Duel's shield in front of him to intercept a shot from the Buster's 94mm high-energy beam rifle and returned two shots from the Duel's beam rifle at the Buster.

"What's with this guy!?" Dearka growled as dodged the two shots and opened the Busters shoulder missile launchers and fired twelve of its 220mm missiles at Oabobiti.

Oabobiti saw the incoming missiles and activated the Duel's downward thrusters causing him to shoot up, avoiding four of the twelve incoming missiles. Oabobiti then activated the Duel's Igelstellungs and quickly shot down the remaining missiles.

"Damn it…," Dearka cursed as he combined his two weapons to make the Hyper Impulse Cannon, took aim, and fired at the Duel. But the Duel shot up again using the Duel's upward thrusters to avoid the blast from the cannon and fired the Duel's Igelstellungs again, this time hitting the Buster several times with projectiles.

"_Hey, Nicol!" _Dearka shouted getting his wingman's attention. _"How about helping me take this guy out?!"_

Nicol was starting to get irritated with the pilot of the Duel; it was like fighting Rau in the simulators, only this machine could take projectile hits. Nicol activated the Blitz's main thrusters, activated the Blitz's beam saber releasing the green blade, and closed the distance between him and the Duel's back.

While on the way to his target, Nicol saw the Duel equip its beam rifle to its hip and grab the hilt of a beam saber over its right shoulder. Nicol's instincts were screaming at him again making his face pale. _'He knows!'_ he thought as he tried to stop his attack, but it was too late. The Blitz had already let lose a mighty horizontal slash from left to right when the Duel was right in front of him.

Oabobiti detached the modified beam saber and pointed it towards the incoming weapon from behind its back. "I really hope this works," Oabobiti prayed to the force as he activated the beam saber. The modifications worked releasing the new blue beam of pure energy and intercepting the less powerful green beam of energy.

Nicol and Dearka stared at the blade of the Duel's new beam saber. The blade was an unruly dark blue. It looked cleaner, more elegant, and more tamed then Nicol's built in beam saber.

But the awe was short lived as they saw the Duel activate its right side thrusters causing the Duel to pivot and face the Blitz, keeping the Blitz's beam saber outside and away from the Duel. When the Duel was facing its enemy fully, Oabobiti switch the Duel's grip on its anti-beam shield, intent on using it as oversized pair of brass knuckles. He continued with his attack by activating the Duel's left sided thrusters, increasing the speed of the Duel's up coming hit. Oabobiti's threw a mighty left hook right into the Blitz's right cheek and the increase in speed from the Duel's left side thrusters increased the amount of power behind the punch. The amount of momentum in the punch caused the Blitz to spin end on end, causing Nicol to yell in surprise as the Blitz was sent flying.

"Why you…!" Dearka scowled as he took aim at the Duel with the Busters beam rifle and fired a single shot.

Oabobiti sensed the incoming shot, quickly equipped the Duel's shield to its left shoulder and gripped its right wrist. Oabobiti increased the thrust in the left sided thrusters, making the Duel turn right faster. "What goes around comes around!" Oabobiti yelled as he used the Duel's modified beam saber as a baseball bat, hit the Buster's incoming energy round like a baseball, and sent the round right back at its origin.

Dearka was caught off guard as his energy round hit the Buster's left shoulder missile launcher dead-center. The beam cut right through the missile launcher causing several of the 220mm missiles still in the launcher to detonate in a nice fireball, making the Buster spin like a top while the hole in the Buster was spewing molten metal.

"Ha-ha! It works!" Oabobiti shouted triumphantly, making his right hand into a fist and razing it into the air. An alarm started to go off in the Duel's cockpit making Oabobiti cut his celebration short. Looking at the Duel's modified beam saber to see arks of electricity coming off from the saber. "Uh-oh!" he said as he deactivated the modified beam saber and made the Duel toss it away from the suit. Five seconds later the beam saber exploded in a ball of fire. Oabobiti chuckled nervously. "Oops… My bad" he said rubbing the back of his helmet before he placed the hand back on the controls and opened the comm back up.

"_Ok Miriallia I can talk now,"_ Oabobiti said putting the beam rifle back in its right hand.

"_You have additional company,"_ Miriallia informed. _"The new contact is a ZAFT CGUE coming from the Nazca-Class ahead,"_ she finished before she heard Oabobiti say some thing in a different language, causing her to blink. _"What did you say?"_ she asked.

Oabobiti looked at the image of the teenage girl. _"I said very colorful words you should never repeat,"_ he said to Miriallia as he saw the Blitz regain control of its spin and fire off several shots from its beam rifle. Oabobiti quickly dodged the shots and blocked the remaining shots with his shield_. "Thanks for the heads up, Miriallia, but I'm still tied up here," _He said as he fired three shots from the Duel's beam rifle, but the Blitz easily dodged the beams of energy. _"Your gonna have to do without me for a little while longer."_

Miriallia nodded. _"Understood, Duel. Archangel out!"_ she finished as the image of the teen snapped off. Oabobiti quickly notice the Buster had regained control after it spin and fired from both weapons directly at him. Oabobiti cursed again as he dodged right to the incoming fire. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

_Archangel's Bridge_

"Are the Blitz and Buster in range of our weapons?" Murrue asked wanting to give the Alliance Ace some covering fire, while it fought the two mobile suits.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jackie replied eagerly, also wanting to help the Jedi.

"Ensign Badgiruel!" Murrue said hoping what she meant by her tone.

Natarle nodded, understanding what the Captain meant and sat up straighter in her chair. "Inform Capt. Lightstar of our intent and prepare to fire the Valiants!" She said with authority.

"Oabobiti!" Miriallia said a little higher than normal.

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard her,"_ Oabobiti said over the comm, cutting off Miriallia. _"Just make sure you don't hit me. My hands are tied up enough as they already are."_

"Valiants," Natarle started, making everyone in the CIC get back into motion. "Fire!"

* * *

_With Aegis and Strike_

Kira took a quick glance back at the Archangel to see multiple shots being fired from the ship in multiple directions, causing him to think of the worse possible out come. "The Archangel!" he yelled unintentionally as he turned the Strike 180 degrees and activated the Strike's main thrusters towards the ship, punching the throttle to the maximum speed. But the Strike was cut off by the Aegis blocking its path. Kira reacted quickly making his Mobile Suit stop, turned hard right, to avoid a mid-space collision, and get around the Aegis. But the said suit just kept pace with him continuing to block his path to the Archangel.

"_Kira, enough!"_ Athrun yelled to his friend.

Kira accidentally growled in frustration. He didn't have time for this, he had to get to the Archangel and help out Oabobiti. Oabobiti was using up a lot more energy then Kira was and needed back-up.

"_What are you doing with the ZAFT?"_ Athrun asked trying to get some answers from the fellow coordinator. _"Why are you siding with the Naturals?"_

Kira's eyes narrowed. He swiftly maneuvered the Strike's thrusters to point at the Aegis and shot backwards. The Athrun tried to follow but was caught off guard as the Strike then went vertical and tried to get over his suit, but failed. "I'm not with the Earth Forces and neither is the pilot of the Duel!" Kira yelled back at the ZAFT pilot.

Athrun gasped lightly at this new information. _'I was right,'_ he thought with dread. _'The other pilot IS another coordinator'_

"But people I know are on that ship!" Kira continued. "There all good friends of mine! Besides what are _you_ doing with the Earth Forces? Why did you get involved in the war?" he finished turning the tables on his old friend.

Athrun's eyes widen in surprise. He was hoping Kira would never ask that kind of a question as he and Kira continued their aerobatic dogfight, as they also were making they're way closer to the Archangel.

"You use to say you hated the idea of war," Kira said building up his argument. "So why did you attack Heliopolis?" he finished.

"_Because the Natural's,"_ Athrun started his voice a bitter tone. _"Who fail to understand the situation went and made these things!"_

"But Heliopolis was neutral!" Kira said equally as bitter. "So am I! And yet you…!" he said before he was cut off by his lock-on alert, making Kira look around for he new enemy. Kira looked to his right to see a CGUE with GINN colors flying towards him firing off several rounds from its 76mm machine gun. Kira used the Strikes downward thrusters to avoid the incoming rounds.

"_Why aren't you attacking, Athrun!"_ Yzak yelled over the comm.

"_Yzak?"_ Athrun asked dumbly, surprised to see his fellow squad mate in the battle.

Kira's Identification System kicked in, confirming what he had thought he saw. "ZGMF-515 CGUE!" he said before silently cursing as several rounds hit the Strike's shield, but luckily doing no damage. _'I don't have time for this!'_ he thought as he turned the Strike 180 degrees and straight towards the Archangel with Yzak and Athrun in hot pursuit.

* * *

_With Duel, Buster, and Blitz_

Oabobiti grunted in frustration as one of the Buster's 220mm missiles impacted the Duel on its right shoulder. The pilots of the Blitz and Buster were getting better, making things harder for the Grey Jedi. They have been slowly pushing him back towards the Archangel and Oabobiti was having a hard time dodging both friendly and enemy fire.

"Dearka, you go ahead and attack the legged ship," Nicol said firing two beams at the Duel but missed as it dodged left to the shots. "I'll try and hold this guy off," he finished as he dodged three beams fired by the Duel by shooting upwards.

"Just make sure you finish that guy off fast so you can help me with the ship," Dearka said as he dodged a shot from the Archangel's Valiants, activated the Busters main thrusters and flew towards the Archangel at top speed.

"Roger," Nicol said returning his attention to the Duel. 'Who the hell are you?" he thought as he launched two of the Blitz's Lancer Darts at Oabobiti.

* * *

I hope you guys are happy with the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I would like to thank NukeDawg for helping me out when ever he could as well as Gundam Chief. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! 

So until next time, This is SPARTAN-251, signing off...(C_lick_)


End file.
